end of shinobi world
by Crimson Drachenreiter
Summary: dunia shinobi dikejutkan oleh kedatangan orang-orang misterius yang menyerang mereka! apa yang akan mereka lakukan di saat seperti ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo-konnichiwa-konbanwa, minna-san!! Senangnya...! akhirnya sempet nulis funfic lageh diantara kegiatanku yang menggila-gila... huhohohoho!! Di funfic terakher sblum yang ni (handkerchief judulnya.. yang lom baca, baca ya!) ada chara yang cuma nongol sbentar di chptr akhir. Bagi mereka yang nebak itu chara di funfic baruku, anda sekalian tephat skaleeee!! Dan berhak mendapat hadiah berupa...**

**Tepuk tangan!! Ayo smuanya tepuk tangan!! (prok-prok-prok!!)**

**Betewe, buwat yang udah kasih review di handkerchief 5,, thankyousomuchh!! Ni balesannya...**

**Itachi4ever : ya... tebakan anda benar sekali, ni panpik baru saia, ada si Shigure itu...**

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL : itu sambungan kesini... baca aja...**

**Pembukaan selse!! Lets bigen dis panpik!!**

**WARNING : SEBELUM ANDA MEMULAI PERJALANAN ANDA, HENDAKLAH MEMAKAI SABUK PENGAMAN, HELM DAN ALAT-ALAT PENGAMANAN LAINNYA DENGAN BAIK DAN BENAR. PASTIKAN ANDA TELAH MELETAKKAN DIRI ANDA DALAM POSISI YANG PALING NYAMAN (ASAL JANGAN NUNGGING), JARAK MATA KE MONITOR TIDAK BOLEH KURANG DARI 25CM, PUNGGUNG MUSTI TEGAK. DI SEBELAH TANGAN ANDA YANG TIDAK SEDANG MENGGENGGAM SANG TIKUS, LETAKKAN BARANG-BARANG BERIKUT : OBAT-OBATAN (ANTI MASUK ANGIN, ANTI PILEK, ANTI TERSEDAK, ANTI NYAMUK, ANTI KUTUKAN, ANTI MATA MERAH, ANTI KETAWA MELEWATI BATAS KEWARASAN, DLL SESUKA JIDAT), MAKANAN DAN MINUMAN (HARUS MEMENUHI EMPAT SEHAT LIMA SEMPURNA ENAM PINGSAN KEKENYANGAN!!). TERAKHIR, SEBELUM KENDARAAN ANDA MULAI BERGERAK, BERDOALAH AGAR ANDA TIDAK DICEGAT POLISI DAN TIDAK NGE-NET MELEBIHI ISI DOMPET ANDA ATAU TAGIHAN TELEPON ANDA AKAN MENJUMBO.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Is It The End of Shinobi World?**

**Disclaimer : coba Naruto punya saya,, Sasuke pasti udah mati dari awal sambil ditangisin Itachi (ngacir dari kerumunan massa penggemar Sasuke. Gomen!).**

**OC : Shigure (unknown family name ).**

**Age : about 19 (Naruto Shippuuden)**

**Abilities : yang utamanya ngubah tubuhnya jadi api sebagai efek dari pemakan buah iblis mera-mera, otomatis dia gak bisa berenang (kanazuchi). Sama jutsu-jutsu biasa..**

**Description : kunoichi yang lupa semua masa lalunya ini tinggal bersama Pain dan Konan sejak berumur enam tahun, tak heran kalau ia menganggap mereka berdua orangtuanya. Keras kepala, kadang sok tahu dan bertindak semaunya sendiri (mirip sapa ya..?). Rambut merah tua nyaris hitam, mata biru (kombinasi yang aneh).**

**Likes : cuaca hangat, teh hitam panas.**

**Dislikes : rain, ice, apapun yang bisa bikin orang gemetar kedinginan. Sama tugas dari Pain yang gagal dilaksanakan. **

**Time : Naruto Shippuuden.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Dunia shinobi yang diliputi kedamaian…_

_Semua berjalan seperti seharusnya, tanpa kejadian-kejadian yang melelahkan_

_Sampai tiba detik itu…_

_Dimana alam yang membisu akan meraung keras_

_Mencakari dirinya dengan dendam, membuat semua tertegun_

_Bertanya-tanya…_

"_Hari ini tak akan menjadi sebuah hari yang biasa…_

"_Akan ada kejadian apa kali ini?"_

_Satu-demi-satu nyawa tercerabut_

_Seperti rumput yang dipetik_

_Sekali lagi, semua tertegun_

_Berseru,"ada sesuatu yang mengintai kita,_

"_dan akan melenyapkan kita!!"_

_Masing-masing, dari sudut yang berbeda dan cara yang berlainan,_

_Berusaha mengungkap itu semua_

_Sekarang, benang takdir yang menghubungkan semua orang sudah ditenun_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Now, Konohagakure)_

**HARUNO SAKURA**

"_Sasuke!! Chotto, jangan pergi Sasukeeeeeeee!!!"_

_Tanganku terasa kaku, mencoba meraih punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh…_

_Jauh…_

_Ja--_

"HARUNO SAKURA!! KAMI MEMBUTUHKAN ANDA!!"

Seseorang membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk yang sama, yang terus berulang-ulang selama seminggu terakhir. Ini baru jam 2 dini hari dan seorang edan yang kagak punya jam menggedor-gedor pintu rumahku. Menyebalkan memang, tapi akhirnya aku turun juga.

"Baiklah, ada ap--"

"YAMANAKA INO!!" seru pria itu, kalau tidak salah ia jounin yang biasa menjaga perbatasan desa,"TEMAN ANDA!! DIA… DIA…"

Sepertinya ia kehabisan napas, "Ino? Ia kenapa?" tanyaku setengah bingung, karena selama ini temanku tak pernah punya masalah serius.

Sebagai jawaban, ia hanya menarik tanganku dan menyeretku pergi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha, 02.08 a.m.)_

Berdebur. Terasa seperti gong yang baru saja dihantam. Setibanya di rumah sakit, ada Tsunade-sensei yang menyambutku dengan wajah menyaingi vampir.

"Sakura… kau…"

"Sensei! Ino… Ino kenapa…??"

Sensei malah menundukkan wajah, menggigit bibir menahan tangis. Aku tak tahan lagi, segera membuka lebar-lebar pintu ruang ICU.

"Ino-chan!!!"

Rasanya jantungku loncat ke tenggorokan. Tak terasa air mataku langsung mengalir.

Ino terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, alat bantu pernapasan menutup sia-sia hidung dan mulutnya, karena ia terus menerus terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah. Tapi, warna darah yang tak wajar itu…

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Dingin. Ino berusaha melihat wajahku dengan susah payah. Bibirnya melengkung, menggumam tanpa suara, tapi aku mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

"A… aku disini… Ino… bertahanlah!" kuletakkan tanganku di dadanya, mencoba regenerasi sel seperti yang diajarkan sensei, tapi sahabatku hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Sakura… sudah, hentikan…" mendadak sensei tiba di punggungku, matanya sembab."Aku sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara… baru kali ini aku menyerah… semuanya gagal, Sakura. Gagal. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya… ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

_Mustahil… mustahil!! Apa yang menyebabkan Ino-chan jadi seperti ini???? APA??_

Seakan mengerti suara dalam pikiranku, Ino mengeluarkan gulungan mungil dari saku kunainya, digenggamkan ke tanganku, sebelum terbatuk-batuk hebat dan memejamkan mata, dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Gomen… nasai…. Sakura-chan…"ia berbisik.

_Jarum-jarum es membelah kepalanya. Memori dan segala kenangannya bersama Ino berputar, seperti film yang dipercepat…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(dua hari setelah pemakaman Ino)_

"Sensei tahu penyakit Ino?"

Godaime tampak kaget mendengarku yang masuk tanpa suara dan mengetuk pintu. "Tidak… Ino bukan sakit…"

"Lalu itu apa? Darahnya berwarna hitam pekat, tampak sangat tidak wajar…"

"Dia… diracun--"

"Siapa…? Siapa yang melakukannya!?"

Sensei mengurut dahinya, baru kali ini ia terlihat cukup tua.

"Sekelompok… shinobi tak dikenal, barangkali. Aku menugaskan Ino bersama beberapa orang chuunin ke Mizu no kuni, tampaknya di tengah jalan pulang mereka dicegat sekelompok orang, hanya Ino yang bisa kembali dengan selamat ke Konoha…"

Penjelasan Sensei tak kudengar lagi. Akhir-akhir ini memang ada isu tentang semacam 'Kelompok Pembantai Shinobi'; sebuah kelompok yang menyerang setiap shinobi yang mereka temui. Awalnya hanya merampok, tapi belakangan sudah jatuh korban. Bukan hanya Konoha, tapi Suna, Kiri dan negara-negara ninja lainnya juga diserang…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Perbatasan Sunagakure)_

**TEMARI**

"Aku tak suka main petak umpet seperti ini, keluar kalian!!!"

Hanya gaung dan gema yang membalas raunganku. Seluruh hutan ini sudah habis kutebas, tapi di gelapnya malam tak ada yang bisa kulihat dengan baik. Terdengar gumaman tak jelas.

"Apa tujuanmu!!!????"

Seseorang terkekeh, "biasanya pertanyaan 'siapa kau' dilontarkan lebih dulu, kan?"

Aku meludah,"cih! Terserahlah. Katakan nama dan asalmu!"

"Kami 'Shinobi Slayer' begitulah kalian menyebut kami. Dan sekarang giliran kami bertanya : siapa kau?" mereka membalas.

"Yang pasti aku ini seorang shinobi, kalau bukan kalian tak akan mengincarku." Tampaknya jumlah mereka banyak. Bagaimana mereka bisa menghindari seranganku? "pertanyaan pertamaku belum terjawab…apa tujuan kalian?"

"Tidak penting apa tujuan kami… tapi, semua shinobi tak berguna seperti dirimu harus kami musnahkan."

"Tak berguna? Jadi maksudmu kalian lebih berguna dari kami, begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Kalian bersifat merusak, merusak kami."

Kubuka kipasku,"kalau itu pendapat kalian, ayo kita rundingkan lewat pertarungan…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SHIGURE**

"Waah... Deidara-kun benar-benar mati dalam seninya. Harus kuakui, akhirnya ia benar-benar menjadi seorang... explosive artist."

Malam menggelayut di langit, memayungi seorang gadis dengan rambut merah tua berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Ia mengenakan kimono dan celana hitam panjang. Motif di obinya membuat orang mengira ia adalah anggota Akatsuki, organisasi kriminal yang cukup terkenal di dunia ninja. Namun, berlawanan dari kebiasaan para anggota lainnya, hitai-ate Konoha yang dikalungkan di lehernya tidak tergores apa-apa. Mulus. Mata birunya menjelajahi daerah itu.

Shigure berjalan beberapa langkah, menerangi jalannya dengan api di tangan. Cahayanya menangkap sesuatu di tanah. Ia berlutut.

"Ini kan..." ia memungut robekan besar jubah Akatsuki, "punya Deidara-kun... berarti..."

Shigure membawa robekan jubah itu sambil mencari ke arah lain. Ia berputar-putar di tempat yang sama, sampai ia memutuskan menggunakan cara yang lebih efisien : mengikat benang-benang yang saling berhubungan dengan shuriken, membakarnya, kemudian melempar shuriken itu ke empat penjuru mata angin. Hutan itu langsung terang benderang.

"Begini kan lebih praktis..." gadis itu memutar tubuhnya. Matanya langsung menangkap benda lain yang tergeletak beberapa meter darinya.

Sebuah hitai-ate berlambang Iwagakure yang dicoret menggunakan kunai. Ada cipratan darah sebagai hiasannya. Shigure mengelilingi area yang diteranginya, sambil berbicara sendiri.

" 'kita', 'san', dan 'sora'..." ia bergumam, "sekarang tinggal 'sei' dan tugasku selesai. Aah!! Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang...!"

Api yang tadi dinyalakannya meredup, hingga akhirnya padam, tepat saat kaki Shigure menginjak sesuatu di tanah. Gadis itu berlutut memungutnya.

"Akhirnya, 'sei'!!" pekiknya senang. Tapi kesenangannya tak berlangsung lama, karena ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membutakannya dari belakang, membuatnya pingsan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PAIN, UCHIHA ITACHI and KONAN**

"Bagaimana Pain?" tanya Konan, "sudah ada kabar dari Shigure?"

Pria berambut jabrik yang duduk di meja meremas kepalanya, tampak sedang berpikir keras. "Tidak," Pain menggeleng lemah, "aku tak bisa melacak keberadaannya, mungkin..."

"... Mungkin ada yang menculiknya."

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Itachi baru saja masuk, jubahnya berantakan, menandakan ia terlalu lelah untuk merapikannya.

"Menarik. Siapa sih yang berniat menculiknya?" tanya Konan lagi.

"Shinobi Slayer..." Pain mendadak bangun dari kursinya, "sebentar..." ia menutup matanya lagi, mencari benak Shigure entah dimana.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kabur. Sepertinya Shigure dibawa sesuatu secara paksa, sampai-sampai gadis itu tak menyadari hubungan yang dilakukan Pain. Sang ketua Akatsuki bisa melihat melalui matanya, pemandangan yang berkelebat begitu cepat : padang rumput, barisan pepohonan, dan punggung-punggung gunung kokoh kebiruan. Kemudian, pemandangan yang tak pernah dilihat Pain sebelumnya : di dasar lembah, ada tabung-tabung putih raksasa dan bangunan putih rendah yang mengelilinginya, berpendar temaram dalam lampu sorot yang berputar-putar._

_Sesuatu yang membawa Shigure masuk ke dalam salah satu tabung raksasa, yang membawanya ke ruangan yang penuh tabung-tabung berisi manusia. Mendadak Pain kehilangan daya untuk mempertahankan hubungan lebih lama lagi, sebelum memutuskannya, ia melihat Shigure dimasukkan ke dalam salah satu tabung yang kosong_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau benar," kata Pain, wajahnya pucat. Ia menghempaskan diri di kursinya.

"Dimana!? Apa Shigure... apa mereka melukainya...!!??" Konan berteriak panik.

Pain menceritakan semuanya, "aku tahu persis tempatnya, itu bekas semacam laboratorium yang digunakan untuk penelitian tentang Bijuu bertahun-tahun lalu. Setahuku tampat itu sudah tak dipakai lagi, dan diisolasi..."

BRAKK!!

Belum sempat Pain menutup mulutnya, Itachi sudah pergi keluar ruangan dengan membanting pintu. Pain mengejarnya di tangga.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu!" Pain menarik bahu Itachi. Raut wajah sang Uchiha mengeras, bibirnya terkatup rapat, "memangnya kau tahu tempatnya?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan mencarinya sendiri..."

"Kau bisa mati kalau sembarangan begitu. Kita telah kehilangan anggota-anggota kita yang sangat berharga... apa kau ingin jadi seperti mereka?"

Itachi menggeleng, menyetujui kata-kata Pain dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu..." Pain menoleh pada Konan yang telah menyusul mereka, "kami berangkat dulu, Konan. Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai..." balas Konan lirih.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Masa laluku tak ada.._

_Aku tak benar-benar tahu tentang diriku_

_Dalam dunia yang kelabu ini,_

_Mungkin hanya keputusasaan yang bisa dijadikan harapan..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**well,, that's all for the first chapter!! Moga-moga gag kependekan ato kepanjangan****,, tadinya sih mau dimuat langsung sampae tamadh,, tapi belum tamat aja udah mo dlapan rebuy kata. Bisa bengkak-bengkak tuh mata. Knapa saia mo aplod ni panpik langsung ampe tamat, adalah karna tugas skul yang smakin menggila-gila sampe brasa gila beneran. Pe-er bejibun, tugas xkul mpe masalah de el el yang remeh nan mengganggu.**

**... (silent)**

**Yahh,, pokoknya jangan lupa review ya(menarikan tarian jangan-lupa-review-segera-setelah membaca-ni-panpik)!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huwaaaah!!!! Baru tahu rasanya jadi orang sibuk (hiperbola)!!!**** Guru-guruku bner-bner baek hatti skalli... mending klo ngasih pe-er Cuma suruh ngerjain soal! Ni ada yang minta CD pembelajaran... n saia yang ga bisa pake power poin musti bisa dlam satu minggu ajja...**

**(Walah.. jadi curhat...)**

**Pkoknyiaaa... gomen buat yang nunggu ampe jenggotan,, sbenernya c saia bisa aplot tiap hari d skul, ttp : komputernya buwat rebutan, n ples-dis saia masih dpinjem urang. Mnta doanya biar saia bisa cpet2 aplot.**

**Dannn... minggu ini (3-8 maret 2008) saia sibuk sekale,, ngurusin bunkasai d skul saia tgl 9nya. Ahik-ahik,, tambah repot...**

**(ye... malah curhat...)**

**As usual,, teng kiu sama yang ngasih repyuw!!! Kalian smua baiikk sekali!!! Ihik-ihik... ni balesannya...**

**Sora no Aoi : makasih buwat dukungannya!! Jangan lupa doain saia bisa apdet min. sminggu skali. Ok?**

**Eluniumtherareone : bner ga nulis namanya? Takut sala... don't cry! The next chapter is ready to read!!**

**Reku-maku : dlapan ribu... er...? (nglirik panpik yang baru stengah jalan) iya... banyak juga ya... knapa saia smpet buat panpik... itu namanya sikrit abiliti!!! Ngga,, kbetulan tugas-tugas skul bnyak berurusan dengan komputer,, jadi saia kerjanya nyambi,, kalo pe-er lagi senep saia lanjutin dulu ni panpik... trus kalo ada ide nongol pas di skul ato dimana aja,, langsung dicatet sama media terdekat yang bisa diraih (cth : hape, kertas, tangan, tembok... yang terakhir ngga deh,, masa mo bawa-bawa potongan tembok pulang?)**

**Itachi4ever : yap,, kekuatan utama si Shigure itu emang api (berlawanan banget sama namanya ya?). Ni panpik bukan sekwel yang kmaren... itu biar pnasaran ajja... hehehe...**

**Funsasaji1 : makassi...! kalo shinobi slayer bneran ada, naruto dah tamat d chapter 1... knapa Ino yang mati,, soalnya dia yang memenangkan undian 'sapa-yang-mati-duluan'. Temari... kita liat aja nanti, ok?**

**Pink-violin : makassih...! kalo yang sekarang-sekarang ini mungkin lum ada battle,, tapi pasti ada kok. Dannn... seru (ini kata author lho...).**

**Yawda,, let's start!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of Shinobi World**

**Disclaimer : jikalau naruto milikku,, makanan paporit si naru adalah sate padang ato gado-gado. Dan Tsunade tergila-gila pada es cendol.**

**OC : Shigure (unknown family name ).**

**Age : about 19 (Naruto Shippuuden)**

**Abilities : yang utamanya ngubah tubuhnya jadi api sebagai efek dari pemakan buah iblis mera-mera, otomatis dia gak bisa berenang (kanazuchi). Sama jutsu-jutsu biasa..**

**Description : kunoichi yang lupa semua masa lalunya ini tinggal bersama Pain dan Konan sejak berumur enam tahun, tak heran kalau ia menganggap mereka berdua orangtuanya. Keras kepala, kadang sok tahu dan bertindak semaunya sendiri (mirip sapa ya..?). Rambut merah tua nyaris hitam, mata biru (kombinasi yang aneh).**

**Likes : cuaca hangat, teh hitam panas.**

**Dislikes : rain, ice, apapun yang bisa bikin orang gemetar kedinginan. Sama tugas dari Pain yang gagal dilaksanakan. **

**Time : Naruto Shippuuden.**

**Chapter 2 : ...and the sky crying for his death...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**PAIN and UCHIHA ITACHI**

Hanya dua jam kemudian, Pain dan Itachi sudah mendekati tempat Shigure. Keduanya mengistirahatkan diri di sebuah kedai sushi.

"Aku tak suka ini juga, Itachi… tapi kita memang 'dipaksa' keluar dari sarang, yah… begitulah istilahnya…"

Sashimi Itachi berhenti di udara. Uchiha muda itu menutup mulutnya,"benar-benar... aku jadi ingin tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan Shinobi Slayer itu. Sampai Shigure juga..."

"Dan kita berada disini untuk menangkap penculiknya, kan?"

Itachi menghela napas, "yeah…" pandangannya menerawang, ia melamunkan sesuatu, "kau masih mengkhawatirkan Shigure?"

Bahu Pain sedikit menegang, "mengingat kita sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak anggota inti, aku tak bisa menyingkirkan masalahnya dengan mudah begitu saja." ketua Akatsuki itu menyeruput tehnya, "Shigure…"

Itachi menggenggam gelas tehnya erat-erat, berharap Shigure baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Itachi!"

Kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut berdiri diatas tebing, menatap kesibukan dibawahnya. Sebuah bangunan aneh putih berdiri di lembah, lapangan yang mengelilinginya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang mondar-mandir.

"Tempat yang aneh…" Itachi bergumam," aku tak pernah melihat tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa kau yakin kalau kita masih di dunia shinobi?"

Sang ketua tidak menjawab, ia hanya melihat kerumunan itu dengan ekspresi aneh, matanya menyusuri lembah, tampak kaget dan bingung.

"Pain-san?"

Pain tampak terlonjak kaget,"a--apa? Doshite?"

"Anda… sepertinya tidak sehat, atau ada sesuatu yang anda kenali dari mereka?"

"Bu--"

NGOOOOOOOOOONG!!!!!!! NGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!

Percakapan mereka terhenti disitu, karena sebuah sirine berteriak dengan kerasnya. Kemudian, seberkas cahaya menyinari mereka yang berdiri diatas bukit.

"PENYUSUP!! PENYUSUP TERDETEKSI!!"

Kedua Akatsuki segera berlari turun, langsung menyadari semua teknik mereka tak mempan pada orang-orang itu, yang menggunakan timah-timah panas sebagai senjatanya, sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat keduanya.

Pain menarik tangan Itachi," ke gedung itu!! Aku bisa menahan mereka sebentar!" Pain menunjuk tabung raksasa tak jauh dari mereka, "Shigure ada di lingkar kedua dari bawah, tepat di depan pintu masuk!"

"Pain-san!!" Itachi menjatuhkan diri ke pintu, sementara Pain menghalau orang-orang itu diluar. Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Itachi masuk kedalam, mencari tanda-tanda Shigure.

Pertama ia melihat seluruh isi ruangan itu, yang berupa ribuan tabung-tabung menempel di sepanjang dinding. Setiap tabung yang berwarna kehijauan berisi seorang ninja dengan masker berpipa di wajahnya. Itachi mengamati mereka tak hanya berasal dari satu desa saja, ada macam-macam. Matanya melewati beberapa tabung kosong, yang juga berisi cairan yang sama.

Jantung Itachi berdebur semakin kencang seiring pandangannya menuju tabung tepat di atas kepalanya.

"SHIGURE!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**UCHIHA ITACHI and SHIGURE**

Shigure satu-satunya yang masih bergerak di dalam tabung. Tangannya berusaha melepas masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, namun setiap detik kekuatannya seolah disedot cairan di dalam tabung itu. Kakinya menendang-nendang kaca tabung, menimbulkan suara 'duk-duk' pelan.

Itachi memanjat beberapa tabung untuk mendekati tabung Shigure. Ia menghantamkan tinjunya ke kaca, namun itu hanya membuat buku-buku jarinya sakit. Usahanya tak sia-sia, Shigure menyadari keberadaannya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, tampak semakin lemah di dalam sana.

"Daijoubu!!" teriak Itachi, "Aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana!!"

BRAAKK!!!

Mendadak orang-orang berpakaian serba putih menerjang masuk ruangan. Semuanya mengenakan topeng putih yang seragam, juga menggenggam pipa besi panjang berpelatuk di tangan masing-masing.

"**Dua** koleksi baru," yang paling depan menyeringai, mengarahkan pipa besi berpelatuk ke kepala Itachi, yang langsung menyiapkan kunai.

"Aku sedang kesal…"bisiknya, membalas kata-kata orang itu, "koleksi atau apapun… aku hanya ingin keluar dengan damai. Mood-ku sedang jelek, sebaiknya berhati-hati--"

BUM!!

Peluru berdaya ledak besar meluncur dari senjatanya. Itachi melompat menghindar, membiarkan pelurunya menghantam tabung berisi Shigure. Tabung itu meledak dengan suara keras, menumpahkan isinya membanjiri lantai. Orang-orang itu disibukkan oleh kekacauan, memberi kesempatan pada Itachi untuk menyambar Shigure dan pergi lewat tempatnya masuk tadi.

Keduanya berlari menyeberangi lapangan. Begitu mereka sampai di kaki bukit, mereka menjumpai sesosok tubuh di tengah lautan darah segar.

Shigure menjerit," P--Pain-sama!!??" ia menghampiri tubuh Pain di tanah. Itachi berlutut disebelahnya.

Pain membuka mata perlahan, tampaknya hal itu sulit sekali dilakukannya," I--Itachi… Shigure…" ia berbisik perlahan.

"Pain-sama…" Shigure menggenggam tangannya, mengalirinya dengan air mata.

"Pain-san," Itachi berkata dengan suara tercekat yang ditahan," orang-orang itu akan kembali lagi kesini. Mungkin… kita seharusnya menyingkir dulu."

DUAAAAAR!!!!

Ledakan terjadi lagi hanya beberapa meter dari mereka bertiga. Itachi dan Shigure membawa Pain pergi jauh-jauh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**UCHIHA ITACHI, PAIN and SHIGURE**

"Itachi-san?"

Yang ditanyainya tidak menjawab, terus berlari menembus kerimbunan hutan. Baru kali ini ia terlihat begitu cemas.

"Apa kita tidak akan beristirahat? Kakiku sakit, dan Pain-sama tidak begitu nyaman dengan perjalanan ini…"

"Oh--" Uchiha itu tampak agak kaget,"--ya, baiklah…"

Mendadak Pain menggenggam tangan Itachi erat, meringis menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Ia meraung keras, "AAAAAAAAARRGHH!!!"

Mereka buru-buru membaringkannya di tanah. Shigure panik, mencari apa saja yang dapat digunakan sebagai antibiotik. Ia menyambar beberapa tangkai bunga di dekatnya, meremas dan menangisinya, lalu merobek-robeknya dengan kunai. Shigure menaburkannya diatas luka terbuka Pain. Kemudian membuat beberapa segel satu tangan uantuk memulai proses penyembuhan dengan cakranya. Namun, cakranya segera meredup dengan cepat.

"Hhh…!! Kuso! Kuso neeee...!!" teriak Shigure. Keringat mengalir deras di dahinya, giginya saling bergemeletuk menahan hawa malam yang semakin dingin ," ayo!! Sedikit lagi…!! Sebentar lagi Pain-sama!!" air matanya mengalir, mengiringi darah yang menetes dari ujung-ujung jemarinya.

"Shigure…" Pain berbisik sangat lirih," hentikan… kalau begini terus kau bisa mati… sudah Shigure… apapun yang kau lakukan semuanya percuma saja…"

Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya, air matanya bercampur dengan darah dari bibirnya,"Pain-sama… yang penting anda tetap hidup… Cuma itu yang saya inginkan…"

"Itachi, lepas cincinku…"

Kedua anak buahnya terkejut. Pernyataan itu berarti 2 kemungkinan : keluar dari Akatsuki atau…

"Tampaknya aku tak akan bertahan lama, Itachi, Shigure,"

Gerimis turun. Diiringi jeritan petir yang menyayat langit.

Itachi melepas cincin 'Rei' dari ibu jari Pain.

"Nah, Shigure… sekarang kau bisa menjadi anggota inti Akatsuki, dari dulu kau selalu menginginkan ini kan?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu Pain-sama…" isaknya, sambil mengenakan cincin itu,"hanya saja… bukan dengan cara ini saya ingin memperolehnya…"

Pain tersenyum lemah.

Sebuah senyum yang terlalu dipaksakan.

Senyum yang nyaris bisa membuat Uchiha disebelahnya meneteskan air mata.

Andai saja hujan tidak turun.

"Kau tak boleh mati, Shigure. Kau sama berharganya dengan seluruh anak buahku yang lain. Aku sudah kehilangan Sasori, Deidara… tapi kau tak boleh mati… UHUK!!"

"Pain-sama… sudah… jangan bicara lagi… nanti luka anda--"

Pain menoleh menatapnya, entah kasihan atau perhatian, namun itu membuat Shigure tak sanggup lagi menatap Rin'negan-nya. Lalu kepala Pain beralih kepada Itachi.

"Untuk anak buahku yang paling tegar…" bisiknya," ekspresimu selalu begitu. Sepertinya aku sudah membuatmu melihat terlalu banyak kematian, ya?"

"Ya. Dan tidak."

Pain tertawa selebar yang bisa dilakukannya.

Membuat Itachi mensyukuri hujan ini, agar Shigure tidak melihat air matanya.

"Aku ingin kau menggantikanku."

Itachi benar-benar kaget mendengarnya,"anda serius?"

"Heh… Sudah lama aku memikirkan tentang siapa… yang paling berhak mengetuai Akatsuki begitu aku tak ada… Tak kusangka saat ini akan datang begitu cepat… Aku sudah merasakannya… begitu kulihat Shigure diculik, makanya aku mengajakmu."

Hening sejenak sebelum Itachi berkata, "baiklah. Akan kuteruskan misi anda."

"Baguslah… ingat, kegagalanmu tak bisa diterima."

Hujan turun semakin deras.

Namun awan-awan tebal disana menyingkir.

Seolah memberi tempat bagi sesuatu yang merekah di langit timur.

Bulan merekah.

Yang penuh dengan warna merah darah.

Mendadak Shigure bangun,"sepertinya kita dikejar… tunggu, mereka berhenti. Tampaknya mereka menemui halangan."

Hujan menderas lagi.

Padahal langit cerah diatas sana.

Dan kau bisa melihat bintang bertaburan dalam lautan galaksi.

"Shigure…"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu tentang aturan hunter-nin, tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan jika kau menemukan mayat temanmu?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Lakukan itu padaku."

Shigure memberi tanda setuju dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Itachi mundur.

"Dengar, kalian berdua. Begitu Shigure selesai, hujan ini akan berhenti. Jangan berlama-lama di tempat ini, kalian harus segera pergi walaupun kemungkinan musuh tak akan mengejar karena bau tanah lembab menyamarkan bau kalian. Wakarimashitaka?"

"Wakarimasu…" keduanya mengangguk.

"Dan… Itachi, bantu dia. Sepertinya ia sudah kelelahan."

Shigure memulai dengan segel satu tangannya, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan Itachi untuk mengambil cakranya.

Pain tersenyum, memandangi bulan yang berada di puncak langit.

"Sayonara, minna…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wahai jiwa yang menderita_

_Terperangkap dalam penjara bernama tubuh_

_Sekarang lupakan semua penderitaanmu_

_Langit terbuka menyambut sang pengembara…_

Sementara Shigure membisikan rangkaian kata-kata tersebut, Itachi memperhatikan tubuh Pain yang perlahan terurai menjadi serpihan putih bercahaya, melayang lembut ke langit, seperti sekawanan kupu-kupu yang sedang bermigrasi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**KONAN**

Di atap menara tertinggi markas Akatsuki, Konan sedang melakukan kebiasaannya, memandangi langit yang menyambut senja. Wanita itu membiarkan pikirannya terbang, menjelajahi ruang dan waktu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Tempat ini benar-benar hancur... tak ada sesuatu yang tersisa..."_

_Dua orang, pria dan wanita, tiba di tempat yang tadinya hutan lebat, seolah baru saja terjadi ledakan di tengah-tengahnya, menghanguskan area hutan berbentuk lingkaran._

"_Kyuubi baru saja berada disini," kata yang pria, "Dan para shinobi yang terluka atau mati juga sudah tak ada."_

"_Tanahnya masih panas," si wanita berjongkok, meraba tanahnya. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, "pertempuran semalam pasti seru sekali... ada apa, Pain?"_

_Pain, pria itu, bergerak cepat masuk ke dalam bagian hutan yang masih utuh. Kemudian ia keluar, menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang pingsan._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamunan Konan terputus. Di ufuk barat ia melihat kawanan kupu-kupu terbang ke langit luas. _Setahuku tak ada kupu-kupu yang bermigrasi menjelang malam hari. Apa mereka..._

Dari atas menara, Konan terbang dalam wujud ratusan kupu-kupunya. Saat salah satu kupu-kupu Konan menyentuh makhluk mirip kupu-kupu itu, ia merasakan seseorang mengatakan sesuatu, bergema seolah datang dari tempat yang jauh.

_  
"... Arigatou..."_

Rasa penasarannya terhadap makhluk itu hilang. Kupu-kupunya berkumpul, membentuk sayap di punggung Konan, yang mengawasi makhluk itu pergi dengan rasa sedih, yang mendadak muncul tanpa disadarinya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**UCHIHA ITACHI and SHIGURE**

Shigure masih berlutut dimana tubuh Pain terbaring sebelumnya, menangis. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu.

"P--Pain-sama..." isaknya, "... belum melihat ini..." Shigure membuka kepalan tangannya, tampak cincin 'sora', 'san', 'kita' dan 'sei' dalam genggamannya.

Itachi menepuk bahunya, "setidaknya kau sudah melaksanakan tugas terakhir dari Pain-san dengan baik. Ia pasti senang mengetahuinya." Katanya, sambil menahan air mata yang mau jatuh.

Shigure menatapnya dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata, "tapi... tapi aku belum memberitahunya..."

"Kau dengar apa katanya tadi : kita harus segera pergi dari sini begitu hujan reda. Kalau tidak mereka akan menangkap kita," Itachi menarik tangan Shigure, memaksanya bangun, "ayo..."

Sesaat Shigure sudah setengah berdiri, ketika ia tersedak dan memuntahkan cairan hitam pekat. Sewaktu cairan itu menyentuh tanah, cairan itu berasap, meresap ke dalam tanah dan meninggalkan bekas mirip terbakar.

"Shigure!" Itachi membungkuk, membantunya duduk, "kau.. kenapa?"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit. Tangannya mencengkeram dada tepat di atas jantungnya. "Disini..." bisiknya, "... terasa... sakit. Se--sesakk...!! UHUK!! Hhh..." Shigure mendongakkan kepalanya, menoleh ke belakang, "Itachi-san... ayo, kita pergi..."

Itachi mengangguk, menarik lengan Shigure dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**chapter duwa selese disni!! ****Moga-moga gag kepanjangan ato kpendekan...**

**as usual,, review plz!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna-san, ketemu lagi sama saia,, moga-moga belun bosen nyuheehehe. Bulan ini menyenangkan skaliiii... habis bunka, langsung midtest!! ****Trus ada tes pra-OSN senennya!! Sapa yang gak seneng coba? (jantungan)**

**Senangnya,, akhirnya itu CD pembelajaran slese juga. Mustinya judulnya bukan CD pembelajaran, kan topiknya cuma bikin acc prenster (ya bgini kalo kehabisan ide bikin pe-er...). moga-moga aja waktu senen besok saia presentasiin swaranya keluar.**

**Betewe,, senangnya ngadain bunkasai!!! Biarpun abis itu menderita lumpuh-lutut-kebawah,, tetep aja seneng!!! Maklum, sekalinya pergi ke bunka ya,, bunka yang diadain skul sndiri... anak rumahan c...**

**Akhirnya satu dari seribu tujuan hidupku tercapai!! Ya-i-tu...**

**Minta foto bareng sama yang cosplay jadi Akatsuki!!! Nyahahaha!! Smua member en exmembernya ada (kec. Orochimaru) yang jadi Konan cakep banget lagi. Tapi tampangku aneh di foto,, ah gapapalah. Lagian ga ada yang tau kalo saia bukan cosplayer soalnya sama-sama pake jubah awan-awan itu... fufufu (sebenernya waktu saia mondar-mandir udah berkali-kali diajak poto bareng sama pengunjung. Biar gak ngaco lagi saia lilitin aja nemteg panitianya di kepala. Tapi klo ditanya jabatannya apa jawabannya 'anggota'...). buat kakak-kakak (sayang gak sempet tanya nama ato tukeran no. Hp! Huhuhu...) yang kemaren cosplay jadi Akatsuki,, arigatou gozaimashita!!!**

**Ngeliat tanggal bunkanya jadi inget laguna Remioromen yang 'sangatsu kokonoka' sama-sama 9 maret. Sapa yang kemaren dateng ke bunka di SMAN 1 Bekasi??? Ada gak ya...? klo ada, ada yang pernah liat saia? Pake jaket akatsuki, clana item trus tampangnya paling ngenes cuz harus maraton kliling skul. Sekarang (masih tgl 9 jam 9 malem lewat) masih agak budeg gara-gara jagain penonton biar gak maju-maju, n jaganya pas di depan pangggung waktu yang maen Melody Maker. Asik sih,, bisa nonton paling depan,, tapi gak tahan sama berisiknya...**

**Daaaaaaaaannnn... yang paling bego dari semuanya adalah,,**

**Saia kesana gak bawa duit seperserupiahpun. Untung kemaren ada yang beli tiket duluan tapi bayar sekarang. Aahh... karena itu saia bisa idup sampe sekarang (lo?)**

**Puncaknya saia gak bisa mangkal sampe malem lagi soalnya yang njemput keburu mo pulang... n keburu hujan. Saiang sekali...**

**Yah! Segitu aja ngobrol-ngobrolnya,, sepelti biaca, mali membalac lepyu. Ceandainya ada yang nggak kebalec,, maap ya...**

**Funsasaji1 : kenapa pain yang mati, dia menang hadiah kedua undian 'sapa-yang-mati-duluan'. Akatsuki gak bakal makin sepi, tapi sangaaaaat sepi. Liat aja di chapter-chapter berikutnya.**

**.hoshi.na-chan. : saking misteriusnya saia aja gak tau sapa sbenernya shinobi slayer itu (author dudud!!!) Gaara bakalan nongol kok... tapi di chapter depan, okeh?**

**Sora no Aoi : muakasssihh doa n smangatnya!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of Shinobi World**

**Disclaimer : jikalau naruto milikku,, makanan paporit si naru adalah sate padang ato gado-gado. Dan Tsunade tergila-gila pada es cendol.**

**OC : Shigure (unknown family name ).**

**Age : about 19 (Naruto Shippuuden)**

**Abilities : yang utamanya ngubah tubuhnya jadi api sebagai efek dari pemakan buah iblis mera-mera, otomatis dia gak bisa berenang (kanazuchi). Sama jutsu-jutsu biasa..**

**Description : kunoichi yang lupa semua masa lalunya ini tinggal bersama Pain dan Konan sejak berumur enam tahun, tak heran kalau ia menganggap mereka berdua orangtuanya. Keras kepala, kadang sok tahu dan bertindak semaunya sendiri (mirip sapa ya..?). Rambut merah tua nyaris hitam, mata biru (kombinasi yang aneh).**

**Likes : cuaca hangat, teh hitam panas.**

**Dislikes : rain, ice, apapun yang bisa bikin orang gemetar kedinginan. Sama tugas dari Pain yang gagal dilaksanakan. **

**Time : Naruto Shippuuden.**

**Chapter 3 : what lies behind lies is...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_(Konohagakure)_

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang masuk ke dalam gudang di belakang rumahnya. Ia membawa lentera, membongkar beberapa kardus berisi barang-barang usang, dan terakhir ia menemukan kardus berisi tumpukan album foto. Ia membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Naruto mengenyakkan diri di sebuah sofa yang masih bagus meski debunya tebal. Rumah itu tampak lama sekali tak dihuni saat Naruto pindah kemarin. Tentu saja, sejak Yondaime Hokage dan istrinya meninggal tak ada lagi yang menghuni rumah itu. Minggu lalu, Tsunade sendiri yang memberitahu identitas Naruto, serta menyerahkan barang-barang peninggalan orang tuanya.

Ia tersenyum sendiri saat membuka kardus itu. Yang paling atas adalah album pernikahan orang tuanya. Tampak ayahnya menggandeng tangan wanita berambut merah gelap, dalam balutan tuxedo hitam dan gaun putih. _Kakashi-sensei juga ada... _batinnya, menatap pria berambut abu-abu yang menggenggam buket bunga, ekspresinya sama seperti kalau ia terlambat datang ke suatu misi. Album kedua berisi foto-foto mereka sehari-hari, termasuk saat Minato dinobatkan sebagai Yondaime Hokage. _Suatu saat nanti... aku akan jadi sepertimu, otousan..._

Foto terakhir di album itu memperlihatkan Kushina dengan perut yang agak membuncit. Naruto heran, kalau Kyuubi disegel di tubuhnya begitu ia lahir, _kenapa ada begitu banyak album disini?_ Tangannya meraih album ketiga.

Foto-foto awal memperlihatkan perut Kushina yang semakin membesar saja. Di tengah album, ada satu foto yang memenuhi halaman itu, memperlihatkan Minato, Kushina dan... seorang bayi, dengan sejumput rambut merah gelap di puncak kepalanya.

Naruto refleks membelai rambutnya. _Rambutku kan pirang!! Terus... ini siapa??_

Setelah menelan asumsi kalau itu anak tetangga, Naruto membuka halaman selanjutnya. Ternyata foto bayi yang sama, semuanya dalam posisi tertidur. Jantung Naruto menggebu, ada dugaan lain yang muncul di kepalanya, dan untuk memastikannya, ia harus melihat seluruh isi album berikutnya.

Album keempat, anak itu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil dengan rambut merah gelap yang begitu mirip Kushina. Dan matanya... biru, seperti mata Naruto, juga mata Minato. Di bawah foto itu ada tulisan 'Namikaze...' kata berikutnya seperti tak selesai ditulis.

Naruto yang masih dikuasai rasa tak percaya semakin yakin dengan dugaannya begitu melihat foto-foto gadis itu bersama orang tuanya. Di foto terakhir, gadis itu berderet bersama anak-anak lain yang sebaya dengannya, di depan gerbang akademi ninja. Minato juga ada, memakai jubah Hokage di belakang anak-anak itu.

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar yakin, gadis itu kakaknya. Selama pikirannya dipenuhi hal-hal tentang kakaknya, matanya menyusuri deretan anak-anak di foto. Ia mengenali salah satunya.

Uchiha Itachi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NAMAKUJI TSUNADE, SHIZUNE and UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Kantor Hokage. Dahi Tsunade berkerut menatap album foto yang dibuka Naruto di depan hidungnya.

"Naruto..." Tsunade mengenyakkan diri di kursinya, "aku punya banyak kerjaan, tahu. Sebagai putra dari Hokage seharusnya kamu tahu dong..."

"Aku tahu...! Tapi, coba lihat ini..."

"Apa sih? Cuma foto Yondaime ber-hanami sama salah satu klan yang paling berkuasa di Konoha. Apa anehnya?"

Naruto menghentakkan kaki, kesal. "Nah! Yang ini deh!" ia menunjuk foto lain.

"Yang cowok sih kenal," komentar Tsunade pada foto sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan di bawah pohon sakura, "Uchiha Itachi, kan? Apa masalahnya?"

"Yang cewek, Tsunade-baach--!"

BUAKKK.

"Tsunade-sama, ada surat untuk anda," Shizune masuk, "oh, ada Naruto..."

Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang masih berasap akibat pukulan Tsunade. Sementara itu Godaime membaca sekilas suratnya dan langsung dibuang begitu saja.

"Kok dibuang??" jerit Shizune.

"Cuma undangan ke grand opening kedai sake baru." Tsunade membalik halaman album Naruto, melihat foto Yondaime berderet bersama siswa akademi.

"Ini kan Ari-chan!" Shizune mengintip dari balik bahu Tsunade," anak yang bisa menguraikan segel-segel regenerasi! Saat itu aku diminta mengajarkan ninjutsu medis pada siswa akademi bertahun-tahun lalu. Mungkin ia sudah menjadi ninja medis yang hebat."

Mata Naruto membelalak, "Ari... chan?"

"Siapa namanya, Shizune?" tanya Tsunade.

"Namika--!" kata-kata Shizune terhenti, menyadari sesuatu, "Namikaze... Ariana..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HARUNO SAKURA and UZUMAKI NARUTO**

"Seperti permintaanmu, aku sudah mengecek data-data siswa akademi enam belas tahun lalu," kata Sakura, membuka buku berdebu di meja, "namanya tercantum di daftar murid baru,tapi namanya tak ada di daftar kelulusan tahun manapun."

Perpustakaan umum Konoha. Di bagian statistik shinobi Konoha, Naruto dan Sakura membongkar buku-buku berisi daftar murid baru akademi, mencari nama 'Namikaze Ariana'.

"Ada, ada..." Naruto membuka halaman buku itu, "ini dia :'Namikaze Ariana' nama orang tua : 'Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina'... tepat sekali!" dengan semangat penuh Naruto membaca tulisan-tulisan di bawahnya.

Sakura mengamati foto Ariana, "sama sekali tidak mirip kamu, Naruto... oke, cuma mata birunya saja, sih. Ia cantik." Gadis itu meraih buku catatan nilai.

"Yang aneh... nilai-nilainya hanya ada dari awal tahun pertama sampai awal Oktober, tanggal lima. Sisanya kosong, bahkan diganti data anak lain. Di halaman tambahan..." Sakura membuka halaman terakhir buku itu, "hanya tertulis 'hilang pada peristiwa kedatangan Kyuubi di Konoha' juga ditambahkan 'kedua orang tuanya juga meninggal dalam insiden tersebut'."

Naruto tersentak di atas foto Ariana, "hilang?"

"Ya, kalau data seorang shinobi ditulis 'hilang', berarti ada kemungkinan kecil orang itu masih hidup sekarang. Tapi kecil, Naruto..."

"Aku punya sedikit petunjuk," kata Naruto cerah, "kau ingat foto ayahku sedang hanami bersama klan Uchiha? Disitu ada fotonya juga, bersama Uchiha Itachi."

Bibir Sakura membuka, memperlihatkan keterkejutan.

"Kalau kita mencari Itachi, mungkin ia tahu sesuatu tentang kakak," lanjut Naruto, "ada banyak foto mereka berdua. Tampaknya ia cukup akrab dengan kakak."

"Kau benar!" teriak Sakura dengan suara yang mengejutkan beberapa pengunjung lain. Ia memelankan suaranya, "kita bisa menemukan kakakmu, juga Sasuke sekaligus!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**UCHIHA SASUKE and 'UCHIHA ITACHI'**

"... kematianmu."

Kakaknya diam saja menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke yang mengatakan melihat kematian kakaknya dengan Sharingan-nya. Matanya terpejam, seolah masih menikmati mimpi yang terputus tadi pagi.

Itachi meluruskan bahunya, menegakkan diri, "kematianku, huh? Kejadian itu akan berlangsung jauh di masa depan. Atau, tidak sama sekali."

Alis Sasuke menyatu, "jangan begitu yakin dengan kata-katamu."

"Sayangnya, aku sangat yakin dengan apa yang barusan kukatakan," Itachi membuka matanya.

Sasuke terkejut, tak biasanya Itachi menon-aktifkan Sharingan-nya, terutama saat mereka sudah siap tempur, "kau tak mengaktifkan Sharingan-mu, apa kau sudah semakin lemah saja?"

"Fufufu..." Itachi tertawa aneh, dengan suara yang diyakini Sasuke bukan suaranya, "kau akan tahu alasannya, 'baka otoutou'. Ia suka memanggilmu begitu, kan?"

Satu lagi keanehan yang membuat Sasuke yakin orang di depannya itu bukan kakaknya, "dimana Itachi...!?"

"Apa matamu buta?" Itachi menyeringai lebar, "aku ini kakakmu, tahu."

Sasuke mengacuhkan orang di hadapannya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, "dimana kakakku?" ia mengulangi.

"Apa Hoshigaki-san tak memberitahumu kalau Uchiha Itachi menunggumu sendiri disini?" bentak Itachi.

Sasuke mendelik, "setahuku, kakak tak pernah memanggil partnernya dengan 'Hoshigaki-san'..." ia mengacungkan tangan kirinya, "sekarang katakan, siapa kau!!?"

Sejenak 'Itachi' hanya tertawa keras, perbuatan yang tak mungkin dilakukan kakaknya, mengingat Itachi jarang sekali menampakkan ekspresinya. Sasuke memusatkan chakra-nya di tangan kiri.

"**CHIDORI...!!"**

BLAAAAARR!!!!

Kursi batu tempat 'Itachi' duduk tadi berubah menjadi serpihan dalam sekejap begitu dihantam Chidori. Sasuke berbalik; lawannya masih melayang di udara, ia memakai kesempatan ini.

"**KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU...!!!!"**

Api yang disemburkannya menghanguskan 'Itachi', Sasuke mengawasinya saat orang itu berguling-guling di tanah. Jubahnya hangus, tubuhnya mengepulkan asap tebal. Ia masih terus tertawa, seolah mengejek Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"Fufufufu..." 'Itachi' bangkit berdiri. Sasuke menahan napas kaget.

Shinobi yang paling hebat pun, sulit untuk mengelak saat diserang di udara. Tapi yang ada di hadapannya seolah tak mempan terhadap serangannya. Wajah 'Itachi' yang seharusnya hancur justru utuh tanpa luka sedikit pun. Sasuke mengertakkan gigi.

"JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sialan..." gumam Itachi kesal, "ada yang datang mendahuluiku..."

Begitu ia tiba di tempat perjanjian dengan Sasuke, yang dilihatnya hanyalah Sasuke yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya tampak tak terluka, namun Itachi langsung tahu ada yang tak beres dengannya karena dari celah bibirnya mengalir cairan hitam, persis yang terjadi pada Shigure.

Itachi menggenggam tangan adiknya sebentar untuk memastikan denyut jantungnya. Masih normal, namun keberaaan cairan hitam itu membuatnya membawa Sasuke pulang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NAMAKUJI TSUNADE and HARUNO SAKURA**

"Ah, Sakura..." kata Tsunade, "kau datang tepat pada waktunya..."

Sakura, yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang penelitian ninja medis, mengernyit mencium aroma ruangan itu, "untuk membersihkan sesuatu yang tumpah, sensei?" ia menunjuk botol yang pecah di hadapan Tsunade.

"Eh..." Tsunade melirik lantai yang kotor, "ya... itu juga. Tolong bersihkan ini juga..."

Setelah Sakura mencuci puluhan botol-botol yang beraroma aneh-aneh, ia dan Godaime keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sebenarnya, sensei..." tanya Sakura, "ada apa?"

Tsunade terus berjalan sambil menjawab, "cairan yang keluar dari mulut Yamanaka Ino... aku dan timku sudah menelitinya. Itu... bukan darah seperti dugaanmu."

Karena Naruto sibuk mencari kakaknya, Sakura nyaris lupa tentang masalah ini. "Lalu, itu apa?"

Wajah Tsunade memucat dalam setiap kata-katanya, "ini... jenis jutsu yang belum pernah... belum pernah kutemui di sepanjang sejarah dunia shinobi!! Bagaimana bisa mereka memaksa jiwa itu sendiri keluar?"

"Nani!?"

"Cairan hitam itu... seolah menyedot jiwa korbannya agar keluar bersamanya! Mengerikan sekali... namun, seandainya korban menelan kembali cairan itu, aku... aku tak tahu, mungkin bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**yaaaaaaaaaaa… ****segini dulu buat chapter tiga yaaaa!! Betewe,, kayaknya taon ajaran baru nanti mao moving class,, jadi susah mo aplod panpik... slama ini saia biasa aplod di kelas soalnya. Klo moving kan jadi gak punya kelas tetap. Di hum ga ada internet, trus klo ke warnet susah cari waktunya,, bisa-bisa gak aplod-aplod panpik. Ada yang bisa bantu???**


	4. Chapter 4

(Sunagakure)

**Hola eperibodiiiih!!**** Balik laggi dengan saia-yang-pusing-stress-capek-sakit-dan-nularin-orang-sekelas di ni panpik!! Beneran tuh, di kelas saia pada sakit semua. Masa batuk satu batuk semuwa?? Saia jadi ketularan deh.**

**Terusss... capter ni saia agak telat nge-aplot, karena :**

**server internet kelas saia mendadak gak beres**

**waktu internetnya sembuh, ada virus akut menyerang komputernya, jadi tiap plesdis yang nyolok disitu ketularan.**

**giliran virusnya ilang, internet kelas saia macet.**

**Sebenernya ni panpik DIKIT LAGI UDAH MO TAMAT**** (di otak), cuma tinggal di aplod-aplod aja. Yang saia bingung tuh endingnya. Mo hepi end ato sad end? Biasanya saia pake sad end yang dihiasi banyak kematian, tapi temen-temen banyak yang komen n minta hepi end. Ada yang mo bantu gak? Sapa tau dipertimbangkan.**

**Tu de poin aja (gak punya ide nulis kata pengantar), balesan reviews kemaren, wat yang ga kebales, gomennasai!**

**Pink-violin : gapapa baru ****review sekarang, yang penting saia baca review anda... Sasuke... bakalan begitu aja selama beberapa chapter : ada tapi gak ngapa-ngapain. Tapi ntar dia bangun dan melakukan sesuatu--aaa!! Tidak! Mulutku yang bawel!! Dilarang kasih spoiler, ntar ga seru lagi!!**

**Funsasaji1 : Temari... sehat dan damei di chapter ini. Knapa Ino mati ntar diungkap secara dikit-dikit di chapter-chapter berikut. Naruto d panpik ni mang punya kakak, tapi dia gak pernah ketemu... **

**Sora no Aoi : cairan itemna... sikrit dah! Ya, OC kali ini kakak ceweknya si naruto, biar seru. Kasian gak kenal kluarganya. Doain aja lancarrr, okehh?**

**Reku-maku : tenang aja.. Sasuke nggak mati kok...sedih...? yah, sedih ya...? kebiasaan kalo bikin panpik sdih mulu ni. Iya, saia taon depan mao moving klas, skarang sih belon. Kk juga ya?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of Shinobi World**

**Disclaimer : pabila naruto milikku, Sasori punya kugutsu bernama 'Susan', 'Semar', 'Petruk', 'Gareng', 'Bagong', 'Gatotkaca' sama 'Si Unyil'.**

**OC : Shigure (unknown family name ).**

**Age : about 19 (Naruto Shippuuden)**

**Abilities : yang utamanya ngubah tubuhnya jadi api sebagai efek dari pemakan buah iblis mera-mera, otomatis dia gak bisa berenang (kanazuchi). Sama jutsu-jutsu biasa..**

**Description : kunoichi yang lupa semua masa lalunya ini tinggal bersama Pain dan Konan sejak berumur enam tahun, tak heran kalau ia menganggap mereka berdua orangtuanya. Keras kepala, kadang sok tahu dan bertindak semaunya sendiri (mirip sapa ya..?). Rambut merah tua nyaris hitam, mata biru (kombinasi yang aneh).**

**Likes : cuaca hangat, teh hitam panas.**

**Dislikes : rain, ice, apapun yang bisa bikin orang gemetar kedinginan. Sama tugas dari Pain yang gagal dilaksanakan. **

**Time : Naruto Shippuuden.**

**Chapter 4 : ****...their first attack...**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_(Sunagakure)_

**GAARA, TEMARI and KANKUROU**

"Ini daftar shinobi kita yang hilang sebulan terakhir." Temari memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Gaara.

Begitu gulungannya dibuka, ujungnya langsung menggelinding bebas di lantai. Sang Kazekage membaca deret teratas, "tampaknya mereka tak pilih-pilih korbannya. Dari murid akademi sampai jounin diculik, tapi..." Gaara meraih ujung gulungan di seberang kantornya, "... hari-hari terakhir ini mereka lebih memfokuskan diri ke ninja berpangkat chuunin dan jounin."

"Bukan hanya itu," Temari membuka gulungan lain, "negara lain juga diserang. Desa-desa tersembunyi disana banyak menderita kehilangan shinobi berbakat."

"Ada daftarnya?"

"Ya, tapi..." Temari menyodorkan gulungan yang dibacanya, "hanya Konoha yang memberi laporan lengkap shinobi mereka yang hilang. Laporannya baru tiba tadi pagi."

Dahi Gaara mengerut di tempat alisnya yang tak ada. "Kasus terakhir sangat menarik, kasus Yamanaka Ino. Korban kembali ke Konoha dalam keadaan sekarat dan tewas tak lama kemudian. Penyebab kematiannya diketahui karena cairan hitam aneh yang dimuntahkannya. Cairan ini--" pembacaan Gaara terputus, matanya membelalak membaca barisan berikutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari.

Kazekage mendongak dari laporannya, "panggil Kankurou. Segera."

--

Kaki Kankurou terus mengetuk-ngetuk lantai sementara Gaara berbicara. "Aku tahu jenis-jenis racun, bahkan yang jarang dipakai pengguna Kugutsu sekalipun, tapi, aku baru tahu ada yang seperti ini."

"Aku juga tidak percaya pada awalnya," Gaara melirik laporan dari Konoha, "laporan ini ditulis sendiri oleh Godaime Hokage. Sebagai desa yang beraliansi dengan kita, aku percaya akan kebenarannya. Lagipula, kita sendiri sedang kesulitan, kan?"

"Seluruh anggota dewan sudah pensiun," Temari menjelaskan, "kita tak bisa lagi mengganggu ketenangan hidup mereka. Benteng Sunagakure kehilangan sebagian besar penjaganya, kalau keadaan terus berlanjut seperti ini bisa-bisa besok kita akan menempatkan murid akademi sebagai penjaga gerbang. Jumlah permintaan misi yang dikirim pun menyusut dari hari ke hari."

Hening. Ketiganya seolah menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka telan. Gaara membenamkan wajahnya di meja. Kedua kakaknya menatap lantai kayu.

"Menghadapi musuh yang tidak diketahui wujudnya," Kankurou menoleh pada Temari, "kau belum cerita tantang jutsu mereka."

"Kurasa aku beruntung," Temari bergumam, "mereka tak bisa menembus angin yang kujadikan perisai, tapi tampaknya mereka tak terluka sedikit pun. Seandainya fajar tiba lebih lama, mungkin mereka berhasil menangkapku. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyerangku, aku nyaris ragu mereka bukan shinobi..."

"Bukan shinobi..." Gaara mengulangi.

"Apa ada orang-orang lain yang berkemampuan hebat, namun bukanlah shinobi? Kalau ada, mengapa kita tak pernah tahu tentang mereka? Atau, kenapa mereka menyembunyikan diri dan menampakkan diri dengan cara seperti ini?" ujar Kankurou kesal, "lama-lama aku bisa ikutan stress..."

"Aku tak mengerti dengan kata-kata mereka : 'kalian bersifat merusak, merusak kami' dan mereka menganggap diri mereka lebih berguna," kata Temari, "apa sebenarnya yang mereka inginkan?"

"Mungkin, nama 'Shinobi Slayer' yang mereka dapat justru dijadikan topeng untuk menutupi identitas mereka, yang sesama shinobi."

Kankurou bertanya, "apa kau punya dugaan siapa mereka sebenarnya, Gaara?"

"Ini hanya kemungkinan..." bisik Gaara, "Akatsuki."

Sunyi.

"Masuk akal memang." Kata Temari, "baiklah, seandainya itu benar Akatsuki, sekarang apa tindakan kita?"

"Kirimkan kepada keempat Kage lainnya," kata Gaara tegas, "surat yang meminta mereka datang untuk membicarakan masalah ini."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Markas Akatsuki)_

**UCHIHA ITACHI, HOSHIGAKI KISAME and ZETSU **

Kisame dan Zetsu membeku di kursi masing-masing, bahkan sebelum Itachi menutup mulutnya.

"Kau bohong..."

"Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin Pain-san sudah pergi..."

Itachi menatap keduanya bergantian, "aku tidak bohong. Kau bisa menanyai Shigure--"

Kisame dan Zetsu berlari menuju tangga yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan kamar Shigure.

"--hanya setelah ia sadar dan cukup sehat untuk ditanyai." teriak Itachi, "kalian lihat sendiri keadaan Sasuke, kan? Nah, keadaan Shigure jauh lebih parah dari itu. Apa kalian tak mengerti shock yang diterimanya?"

Keduanya menyadari, Itachi tampak begitu lelah sejak kembali membawa Sasuke yang pingsan. Mereka baru saja melihat kondisi Shigure, yang tak berhenti memuntahkan cairan itu, meski ia sudah menahannya mati-matian. Berita kematian Pain mengejutkan mereka yang baru saja pulang dari misi.

"Kita benar-benar hancur..." Kisame mulai menarik-narik rambutnya; kebiasaannya jika mulai stress, "coba hitung : aku, Zetsu, Shigure-san, Konan-san dan Itachi-san. Tinggal berlima saja kita."

Zetsu tertawa sinis, "inikah Akatsuki yang ditakuti dunia? Sekarang kita hanya sebutir debu di tengah pusaran badai. Tak bisa apa-apa. Memalukan." Warna flytrap-nya memudar dalam waktu singkat.

Itachi membenamkan wajahnya di tangan, kakinya mengetuk lantai kayu. "Semua yang terjadi... benar-benar aneh. Seakan dunia shinobi ditakdirkan untuk selesai sampai disini."

Kisame melakukan rangkaian gerakan-ikan-kurang-air lalu bangkit mendadak. "Aku butuh air... panas sekali hari ini."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**UCHIHA ITACHI, UCHIHA SASUKE, HOSHIGAKI KISAME, ZETSU and SHIGURE**

"Omong-omong..." kata Kisame, yang berjalan paling depan, "kenapa aku yang harus bawa Sasuke? Lagipula Shigure bisa jalan sendiri kok."

Si hiu menatap leader baru Akatsuki dengan kesal. Itachi menyuruhnya membawa Sasuke, sementara ia sendiri membawa Shigure; yang sudah sadar dan sekarang berjalan sambil dipapah. Keempatnya, ditambah Zetsu, pergi ke danau dimana Kisame kemarin berenang. Konan, yang mengatakan perjalanan ini akan membantu kesembuhan Sasuke dan Shigure, memilih tetap di markas.

"Yeah," bisik Shigure lemah, "aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tak perlu memapahku." Ia menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dan berjalan di samping Kisame.

Zetsu berjalan agak jauh di belakang mereka. Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun semua orang tahu, Zetsu sangat bahagia bisa berjalan-jalan di tengah alam terbuka tanpa dibebani misi. Kepalanya mendongak ke langit, menikmati udara kebebasan. Ekspresinya persis anak kecil, berlawanan dengan usianya.

Shigure memperhatikan kepala Sasuke yang terantuk-antuk di lengan Kisame. Cairan hitam pekat masih mengalir pelan di sudut bibirnya. Sejak Itachi membawanya pulang tiga hari yang lalu, ia tak pernah sadar sekalipun. Ada baiknya juga, seandainya saja Sasuke sempat sadar di markas Akatsuki, bisa-bisa tempat itu sudah rata dengan tanah.

Satu sentakan mirip sengatan listrik memotong langkahnya. Cairan asam yang memenuhi mulutnya buru-buru ditelan, sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya dan berkata 'hei, kau belum sehat betul. Sini, kutuntun...'.

Tepat saat Itachi siap menarik napas lelah untuk mengeluh, Kisame berkata, "ini dia tempatnya...!!"

BYUUUUURRR!!

Air berkecipak bebas di udara, mengguyur Shigure dan Kisame yang paling depan. Barusan Zetsu melakukan lompat-indah-super-jauh ke danau. Saat makhluk itu muncul di permukaan, mereka mendapati flytrap di kiri-kanannya berwarna lebih hijau dari hari kemarin.

Tempat yang diceritakan Kisame ternyata adalah danau yang terletak di balik bukit belakang markas. Danau itu tampak seperti tak pernah disentuh manusia sebelumnya. Geleguk airnya menghipnotis orang-orang seperti Zetsu dan Kisame (yang butuh air segar dalam jumlah yang cukup) untuk menceburkan diri ke dalamnya.

Shigure dan Itachi hanya duduk diam mengapit Sasuke, yang tak sadar-sadar juga, menyaksikan Kisame dan Zetsu bermain air.

"Menyedihkan, ya..." kata Shigure, merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan, "organisasi yang dulu pernah ditakuti di seantero dunia shinobi, saat ini hanya sekelompok orang yang tak memiliki tujuan yang pasti."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Itachi, alisnya berkerut.

"Coba pikirkan, ketua... apakah kita akan terus melanjutkan perburuan para bijuu?"

Mulut Itachi membuka dan menutup seketika tanpa suara. "Entahlah..." katanya lirih, "aku... aku sendiri juga..."

Jemari Shigure mengelus dahi Sasuke, "juga apa?"

"Sepertinya..." Itachi menatap langit, "kita tak lagi punya alasan untuk melanjutkan itu semua sejak Pain-san--Gomen, Shigure..."

Shigure terdiam seketika, langsung menyeka air matanya. Itachi tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Oi, ketua!!" teriak Kisame, yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di samping mereka bertiga, "bagaimana kalau ketua sedikit melepaskan stress bersama kami?"

Itachi tampak pasrah saat kedua anak buahnya melempar dirinya ke danau.

--

_Apakah pernah seseorang membayangkan_

_Apa yang terjadi dengan dunia _

_Saat para shinobi terus menebarkan kebencian?_

_Jika 'senjata' hanya menjadi alasan akan keberadaan shinobi di muka bumi,_

_Mengapa kita tak menghapus mereka dari sejarah?_

_Adakah sesuatu yang dapat melakukannya?_

_Mungkin... tak ada yang cukup berani untuk melawan dominasi mereka_

_Kecuali..._

_Apa yang mereka tanam di dunia..._

_Bisa membangkitkan sesuatu yang datang dan pergi lebih dulu dari mereka..._

_--_

Shigure membiarkan dirinya tertawa sejenak melihat ketiga rekannya menikmati kebebasan. Jari-jarinya mengelus lembut dahi Sasuke, mengiringi pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu. Ingatannya yang paling awal hanyalah pada saat ia membuka matanya di pangkuan Konan, menggenggam sesuatu yang sekarang selalu dikalungkan di sekitar lehernya. Besi dingin hitai-ate Konoha menyentuh kulitnya, namun tak ada yang bisa ditafsirkannya ; mengapa ia membawa hitai-ate itu, padahal ia sendiri tak ingat dirinya adalah shinobi atau bukan. Tak ada yang memberi tahunya sedikit pun tentang masa lalunya, bahkan Pain dan Konan yang merawatnya. Nama Shigure pun pemberian mereka berdua, karena ia ditemukan saat gerimis sedang turun. Shigure membenamkan kepala di antara dua lututnya, menggali ingatannya lebih dalam lagi. Seperti usahanya yang telah lalu, tak satupun yang berhasil. Semua orang di luar Akatsuki yang ia temui tak ada yang mengenalinya. Hampir semua tempat habis dijelajahinya, kecuali satu : tempat asal hitai-ate di lehernya. Terkadang ia ingin meminta misi yang harus dilakukan di Konoha, namun Pain tak pernah mengutusnya untuk misi itu. Selalu, selalu yang lain yang diutusnya. Tapi sekarang ia jauh lebih bebas, Shigure bisa saja meninggalkan markas diam-diam dan pergi sendiri ke Konoha. Tidak, Shigure tak bisa melakukannya, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Konan sendirian, terutama setelah Pain p--

"Shigure?"

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata hitam Itachi, " ah? Apa kalian sudah selesai?"

"Yah.. ano..." Itachi mengerling sesaat ke balik bahunya, "pokoknya, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Ayo pergi." Itachi menarik tangan Shigure, "cepat!"

"Itachi-san, ada apa ini?" tanya Shigure bingung, melihat Zetsu membawa Sasuke dan buru-buru mengikuti Itachi yang setengah berlari ke semak-semak, "tunggu! Dimana Kisame-san? Kita tak bisa men--"

Itachi hanya memberi tanda diam dengan jarinya, sama sekali tak melepaskan tangan Shigure saat menembus semak-semak. Mereka tak melalui jalan yang sama saat datang tadi.

"Itachi-san?" Shigure merasakan sentakan aneh di hatinya, yang menyebar ke pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya. Cemas, ia menoleh ke belakang. Diantara daun-daun pohon yang jarang, ia bisa melihat menara api raksasa yang menembus langit, rasanya seperti atap neraka telah ditembus. Asalnya tak jauh dari markas mereka. Ia buru-buru mengerem larinya, nyaris menjatuhkan Itachi.

"Lari terus, Zetsu!" teriak Itachi, lalu pada Shigure, "jangan berhenti! Kita bisa mati kalau tetap disini!"

"Aku tak peduli!" raung Shigure. Ia meronta berusaha melepaskan tangannya.  
"Api itu mungkin telah... telah..." Shigure berhenti, tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" Itachi berusaha menenangkannya, namun suaranya sendiri menunjukkan kekhawatiran, "Kisame akan kembali bersama Konan-san, Shigure... lebih baik kita segera mencari perlindungan sebelum api itu mencapai kita..."

Shigure menatap menara api dan Itachi bergantian, yang genggamannya semakin mengerat. Dan melakukan sesuatu.

Mendadak genggaman Itachi terlepas. Shigure telah menaikkan suhu permukaan kulitnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk lari secepat-cepatnya, dalam bentuk api.

"Tunggu! Kembali, Shigure!!" teriak Itachi sia-sia, "terlalu berbahaya! Kembali--Ariana!!"

Teriakan Itachi ditenggelamkan deru api raksasa di hadapannya. Shigure memastikan seluruh tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi api sebelum menembus menara api itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**huhuhuhuhu……!! Kenapa Itachi harus mati seperti itu??**** KENAPA?? Padahal saia harap hasil pertarungan mereka seri atao Sasuke yang mati!! (teriring gomen untuk pecinta Sasuke) TIDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!! Saking shock-nya, saia sampe nangis di kelas!! (sampe diliatin orang yang berpikir saia kena apan tau) mengapa shinobi seperti dirinya musti berakhir seperti itu?? Nggak adiiiiiiiilllll!!**

**Oh Kishimoto-sensei, anda tega sekali pada fans Itachi di muka bumi...**

**Cara meninggalkan dunia yang cukup elegan, masukin buat ni panpik ah,**

**ITACHI-KOI!! I'LL MISS YOU ALWAYS-AND-FOREVER!!**


	5. Chapter 5

SHIGURE

**Aaah... minggu yang menyenangkan telah berlalu semuanya... senen kemaren saia abis bedah binatang, masih kebayang yang ngga-ngga nih...**

**Oaiea!! Endingnya niiiihh!! Mao sad ending ato hepi ending?? Biar cepet tamad n cepet di aplot!! Author bingung... nyuhnyuhnyuh...**** (contoh author dudud... jangan ditiru ya!)**

**Langsung aja deh... kita bales repyunya... gomen kalo ada yang gak kebales ya...**

**.hoshi.na-chan : iya juga tuuh... bwuhuhu!! ****Sampe hari ini temen-temen sekelas saia masih senang mendendangkan lagu 'Itachi mati meninggalkan utang'... bikin sakit ati, huhuhu. Ya ampun, Kishimoto-sensei... kenapa anda musti membunuhnya dengan cara brutal begitu... tidakkah anda tahu anda telah menghancurkan bukan hanya hati saia namun juga hati jutaan fans di seluruh jagad raya?? Alah! Jadinya curhat kan! Suna Brothers kan anda yang rekwes kemaren... lagian memang udah waktunya mereka nongol ke panpik ni. Nama Ariana itu saia ambil dari nama adeknya Albus Dumbledore di Harry Potter 7. Kalo nama Shigure diambil dari nama pedangnya Tashigi, anggota angkatan laut dari One Piece.**

**Sabaku no ghee : kalo dilanjutin pasti lah... duh, saia jadi malu dipuji begitu... fufufu...**

**Faika Araifa : oia!! Saia dah baca panpik anda tapi ga sempet review soalnya gurunya keburu dateng (saia onlen di kelas). Saia review disni aja ya... keren! Gak kebayang juga sih ternyata Sasuke agak kecewa setelah ngebalesin dendam kesumatnya. Tapi... kok pendek ya? Sayang tuh... mungkin di capter terakhir panpik ni saia lampirin tentang kematian Itachi. Nasib Konan... baca aja dulu panpik ini...**

**funsasaji1 : Shinobi Slayer itu nongol idenya waktu saia denger komen orang yang gak suka manga ninja macem Naruto. Jadinya 'gimana kalo ada yang benci para shinobi trus ngebantai mereka?' dan lahirlah ini panpik... Kisame... baca aja dulu...**

**sora no aburame : sikritnya… di chapter mendatang… sabar yah… bukan dari dunia shinobi… sikrit juga deh. Hehehe.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of Shinobi World**

**Disclaimer : kalao yang bikin Naruto itu saia... ITACHI PASTI MASI IDUP!!**

**OC : Shigure (unknown family name ).**

**Age : about 19 (Naruto Shippuuden)**

**Abilities : yang utamanya ngubah tubuhnya jadi api sebagai efek dari pemakan buah iblis mera-mera, otomatis dia gak bisa berenang (kanazuchi). Sama jutsu-jutsu biasa..**

**Description : kunoichi yang lupa semua masa lalunya ini tinggal bersama Pain dan Konan sejak berumur enam tahun, tak heran kalau ia menganggap mereka berdua orangtuanya. Keras kepala, kadang sok tahu dan bertindak semaunya sendiri (mirip sapa ya..?). Rambut merah tua nyaris hitam, mata biru (kombinasi yang aneh).**

**Likes : cuaca hangat, teh hitam panas.**

**Dislikes : rain, ice, apapun yang bisa bikin orang gemetar kedinginan. Sama tugas dari Pain yang gagal dilaksanakan. **

**Time : Naruto Shippuuden.**

**Chapter 5 : ...triple death...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SHIGURE**

Bahkan dirinya mulai merasa terbakar saat api aneh itu menyelimuti dirinya. Tampaknya ini bukan api biasa. Yang terlihat di matanya hanyalah kelebatan warna merah dan jingga yang berkobar-kobar liar. Api itu melahap segalanya tanpa sisa, bahkan dirinya, membuatnya terpacu untuk menemukan Konan. Shigure mendengar suara-suara berbisik-bisik di dalam api itu, namun tak dipedulikannya; Konan tak bisa menunggu.

Sebuah sensasi yang sudah dihafalnya muncul, tubuhnya membentuk manusia lagi diluar kendalinya, berusaha menelan kembali cairan hitam yang terus menggelegak di dasar perutnya. Tak boleh menyerah; Konan... harus ditemukan.

"_Lihat, bukankah ini salah satu yang pernah menjadi koleksi kita?"_

"_Benar juga..."_

"_Apa dia akan kita bawa pulang?"_

"_Tak perlu. Itu sudah terbangun dalam dirinya, tinggal masalah waktu saja..."_

DEG.

DEG.

Shigure menyadari ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya secara perlahan-lahan. Ia bisa melihat tangan manusianya, dan merasakan api melelehkannya. Api dan asap menyesakkan napasnya.

Konan... san...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Petir berteriak membelah langit, mengiringi kebisingan yang ditimbulkan oleh para manusia--shinobi atau bukan--berlarian ke satu titik, meninggalkan semua yang mereka miliki di belakang punggung mereka. Seolah turut terjun dalam keramaian, gerimis turun._

"_Kami membutuhkan anda, Hokage-sama!"_

_Sang Hokage beserta istri dan anaknya baru saja melangkah keluar dari rumah mereka untuk mengungsi saat seorang shinobi menghadang mereka. Wajah istrinya nampak pucat, mencengkeram perutnya yang begitu besar. Anaknya menggelayut takut di pinggangnya._

_Shinobi itu berkata lagi, nadanya setengah memaksa, "jika anda tak segera kesana, mungkin Konoha akan benar-benar hancur!! Kami sudah tak kuat lagi menahannya!!"_

_Pilihan yang sulit. Sang Hokage memejamkan matanya erat-erat._

"_Aku akan segera kesana. Terima kasih untuk laporannya." Ia menghadap keluarganya,"Kushina..."_

"_Aku akan baik-baik saja," kata istrinya, meski ekspresinya menunjukkan sebaliknya, "aku dan Ariana akan ke tempat perlindungan. Temui kami disana nanti."_

_Ariana, putrinya, sesenggukan di balik punggung ibunya, seolah ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam satu jam ke depan_.

**UCHIHA ITACHI, UCHIHA SASUKE, ZETSU and SHIGURE**

"Hei, hei..." Zetsu mengatur nafasnya, "kau tak tahu cara bangun tidur tanpa harus mengagetkan orang lain ya?"

"Maaf, Zetsu-san..." Shigure memeluk lututnya. Ia tadi bermimpi aneh, yang terasa familiar di kepalanya. Ada bagian hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah melihat sebagian kecil dari masa lalunya. Saat ia menyadari hal itu di dalam mimpinya, ia menarik dirinya bangun mendadak dan berteriak tertahan, mengagetkan Zetsu yang bersandar santai dibawah pohon.

"Zetsu-san...?"

"Ng?"

"Konan-san... dia...?"

Zetsu memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura menatap Sasuke, yang masih belum sadar juga.

"Zetsu-san?" Shigure mengulangi, setengah memaksa, "dimana Konan-san?"

"Kau," kata sebuah suara, "bisa menemuinya di bawah sana. Tertidur untuk selamanya."

Sebelum sempat menyadari siapa yang bersuara, Shigure ditarik ke bawah pohon bambu yang paling tinggi. Di situ terdapat gundukan tanah merah yang masih baru. Di ujung gundukan, setengah hangus, tergeletak jepit rambut besar berbentuk bunga.

"Tidak..."

Shigure beringsut mendekati makam itu. Tangisnya pecah. Ia menangis lama sekali di makam Konan.

"Jangan lama-lama. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Shigure mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab, menoleh untuk melihat pemilik suara itu. Ia memekik kaget.

Tubuh orang itu terbalut perban dibalik jubah Akatsuki-nya. Hanya sebagian wajahnya saja yang terlihat. Matanya ditutupi hitai-ate berlambang Konoha yang terbelah oleh garis di tengahnya.

"I.." katanya tak percaya,"Itachi-san...? ke.. kenapa?"

"Kenapa..." Itachi mengulangi, suaranya terdengar sangat aneh. Seakan pemilik suara itu telah hidup sangat lama dalam kebisuan, "kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Tentu saja ini semua karena kau."

Shigure terlonjak kaget. Ia berdiri menghadapinya, "apa maksudm--"

PLAK.

Itachi telah menampar Shigure begitu cepat. Ia terhempas ke belakang, menimpa gundukan tanah lain disebelah makam Konan.

"Kau akan mengerti. Lihat di belakangmu," kata Itachi dingin.

Begitu Shigure memutar tubuhnya, matanya langsung tertancap pada pedang raksasa setengah hangus di ujung gundukan, sejajar dengan jepit rambut Konan. Ia memaksa mata birunya kembali menatap Itachi.

"Kisame-san..." katanya terbata-bata, "maksudmu, Kisame-san juga...?"

Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Shigure. Ia meringis menahan sakit sewaktu bergerak. Diletakkannya dua cincin setengah hangus di tangan Shigure.

"Setelah kau pergi dari bukit," Itachi berbisik lirih, "aku menyusulmu. Kisame yang sudah menemukan jenazah Konan-san kuminta untuk masuk lagi ke api untuk mencarimu bersama-sama."

Shigure memekik tertahan. Gadis itu tak berpikir sampai sana saat ada di atas bukit tadi. Benar-benar bodoh, pikirnya.

"Kau tahu, ada beberapa orang yang bisa berjalan bebas di dalam api itu. Setelah kami amati, rupanya mereka sedang mengelilingi sesuatu, sesosok tubuh yang tertelungkup di tanah.

"Aku kaget sekali sewaktu tahu itu ternyata kau."

"Na--!?" Shigure ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak jadi. Ia malah mengamati kedua tangannya sendiri yang tak bercacat.

"Diluar mauku, aku menyerang mereka. Lebih aneh lagi, mereka bergeming saat kuserang. Sebagai balasannya, mereka menyerang Kisame. Mereka memisahkan kami."

Tanpa disadarinya, mata biru Shigure mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tanpa perlindungan Kisame, aku tak mungkin menyusulnya ke tengah api. Maka aku membawamu keluar dan berniat masuk lagi, namun tepat saat itu hujan turun. Sangat deras, aku hanya pernah mengalaminya sekali sebelum ini. Kurang dari lima menit api sebesar itu padam. Dan di tengah semua kekacauan itu, aku menemukan Kisame. Hangus total, sama seperti Konan-san..."

Itachi menghentikan kisahnya, mengelus Shigure yang menangis lagi di bahunya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hujan turun semakin deras. Angin meraung, terjun ke dalam pertempuran. Dua sosok sedang berlari terburu-buru di lorong antara rumah-rumah._

"_Ayo kaa-chan!" teriak sosok yang lebih kecil, "sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi kita sampai!"_

"_Ari... Ariana..." Kushina berhenti berjalan, napasnya terengah-engah karena sulit berlari. "Bantu aku... adikmu... akan lahir..."_

**GAARA, TEMARI and KANKUROU**

"Hari ini damai sekali ya..." kata Temari, " sudah seminggu kita tak menerima laporan shinobi hilang lagi."

"Jangan senang dulu," jawab Gaara. Lingkaran hitam di matanya tampak semakin tebal, "mungkin mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Ada baiknya jika kita tetap waspada." Kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya, memandangi langit Sunagakure yang cerah ceria. "Masuk," gumamnya tiba-tiba.

"Sudah ada yang membalas..." Kankurou masuk membawa beberapa gulungan berstempel resmi, "sayang sekali tak semua isinya bukan berita baik."

Gaara mengernyit membacanya, "Kirigakure.. menolak. Kumogakure... juga. Bahkan sampai Iwagakure juga menolak. Sepertinya mereka mencemaskan keadaan desa masing-masing... Oh!! " pekiknya saat tiba di gulungan terakhir, "Konoha membalas setuju dan meminta kita segera menentukan tempat dan tanggal pertemuannya!!"

Tanpa disadari Gaara melonjak-lonjak kegirangan dikursinya, seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan impiannya. Kedua kakaknya merebut gulungan itu dan membacanya bergantian, dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Temari mendongak dari gulungan itu, mempersiapkan alat tulis untuk menulis balasannya, "kapan kita akan melaksanakan rapat ini?"

"Tiga hari dari sekarang," kata Gaara, "di Konoha."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hujan itu telah berubah menjadi badai._

"_Dengar... Ariana... bawa dia... ke tempat... ayahmu..."_

"_Tapi!! Okaasan...!!"_

"_Lakukan! Jangan cemaskan aku! Konoha sedang dalam bahaya!" Kushina berteriak dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih ada, kemudian ia memejamkan mata._

_Ariana menyelimuti Kushina dengan mantelnya, kemudian melesat pergi membawa bayi yang masih berlumuran darah ke pertempuran._

**UCHIHA ITACHI and SHIGURE**

"Tadi sudah kubilang, kan..." Itachi mengikatkan kembali hitai-ate di matanya, "lebih baik jangan lihat..."

Shigure mengusap sisa muntah di bibirnya. Isi perutnya langsung keluar begitu membantu Itachi mengganti perbannya.

"Setidaknya aku tahu lukamu seperti apa... dengan begitu aku akan selalu ingat agar berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan."

"Boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau memuntahkan cairan hitam itu? Sasuke masih terus mengeluarkannya."

"Itu... belum lama ini, kan? Sebelum kita ke danau."

"Sebelum itu, berapa kali sehari cairan itu keluar?"

"Ada... empat sampai lima kali."

"Dan hari ini?"

"Belum sama sekali."

Itachi menghela napas berat, "aku takut ini bukan menjadi pertanda kondisimu membaik, mungkin malah memburuk. Satu-satunya cara untuk memastikannya adalh dengan menemui spesialis pengobatan terhebat di dunia ninja, Tsunade-hime."

"Jadi... kita akan ke Konoha?"

"Ya," kemudian Itachi menambahkan dalam hati untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Sekaligus membuka tirai bernama kerahasiaan yang tertutup selama bertahun-tahun._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ZETSU**

Bintang-bintang terus terapung dalam lautan galaksi, dilatari oleh mantel biru tua langit. Angin yang berdesir pelan menggerakkan roda-roda malam ke puncaknya. Bagi seorang Zetsu, suasana tenang seperti ini membuatnya sulit untuk menjaga mata tetap terbuka sampai fajar nanti. Ia menguap lebar, bersamaan dengan suara gemeresik yang tak wajar di malam itu. Zetsu memaksa dirinya bangun, dilihatnya Itachi, Sasuke dan Shigure masih tertidur. Kelihatannya agak tak wajar malah, karena dalam tidur pun kedua rekannya terkadang mengubah posisi tidur, atau terbangun sesaat. Kali ini tanda-tanda kehidupan dari mereka hanyalah irama napas lembut yang aneh. Mata Zetsu nyaris saja terpejam. Tampaknya hari ini tak begitu melelahkan, mengapa ia sangat ingin meletakkan kepalanya malam ini?

Zetsu baru melangkahkan kaki saat ada kunai menuju tempatnya tadi duduk. Sehelai bom kertas terpasang di ujungnya. Kantuk membuatnya tak menyadari kalau itu semua hanyalah tipuan, sampai seseorang memitingnya ke tanah.

"Hei!! Apa-ap--!!"

"Diam manusia," kata suara dingin wanita. Perban melingkari tanaman Zetsu, membuatnya tak bisa melihat apa-apa dan meredam suaranya. "segalanya akan berlangsung cepat jika kau diam saja. Jangan ribut, tugasku hampir selesai."

Api mulai menjalar di jubahnya. Menyebar dan terus menyebar. Langit gemetar mendengar raungannya.

Malam itu, satu lagi angota Akatsuki pergi dari dunia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…_**akhirnya sang Timun Mas pun berhasil menggadaikan timun-timunnya untuk membayar kredit motor. Raksasa penjaga pegadaian akan meringankan biayanya jika Timun Mas membawakan terasi dari Konoha yang legendaris malam itu juga. Sayangnya sang Timun sudah ada janji untuk trek-trekan bareng Bawang Putih dan Roro Jonggrang. Lagian dia gak tau Konoha dimana, sononya Jonggol kali ya?**_

**Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh!! Saia lagi bacain cerita buat anak teka biar pada bobo, jangan ikut dengerin!!**

**Jangan lupa review ya!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Penting banget niih

**Penting banget niih!! ENDINGNYAAAA!! Mao hepi ending ato sad ending? Kasih tau di review ya...!!**

**Langsung aja, ayo membalas review!! Thanks wat yang udah review n gomen kalo ada yang ga kebales...**

**funsasaji1 : uwaa... saia juga tergila-gila sama Akatsuki. Waktu Itachi mati (oh NO!!) saia guling-guling stres di kelas..**

**Sora Aburame : gomen kemaren saia salah nulis nama Anda. Gomen banget ne! Kalo ga sikrit namanya spoiler...**

**Faika Araifa : er... sebenernya ga rahasia-rahasia amat sih. Di capter ini ada sedikit tentang mereka...**

**Sabaku no ghee : uwaaaaa!! Penyakit 'kalau-ada-yang-memujiku-nanti-aku-terbang-dan-nyangkut-di-tiang-bendera'ku kambuh niiiih!! Iya niih... si mas-mas tindikan itu kan cakyeup, napa musti mati sih? Anak-anak Yondaime bakalan ketemu... tapi tergantung endingnya juga sih.**

**.hoshi.na-chan : betewe, waktu saia ngedit capter kemaren anak tetangga yang masi eSDe lagi latian 'Mengheningkan Cipta' pake pianika. Anak-anak tekanya pada bobo (baca: pingsan karna ga ngerti (?)) kok.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of Shinobi World**

**Disclaimer : kalo Naruto itu punya saia, saia pasti nongol juga di Akatsuki... ehehehe...**

**OC : Shigure (unknown family name ).**

**Age : about 19 (Naruto Shippuuden)**

**Abilities : yang utamanya ngubah tubuhnya jadi api sebagai efek dari pemakan buah iblis mera-mera, otomatis dia gak bisa berenang (kanazuchi). Sama jutsu-jutsu biasa..**

**Description : kunoichi yang lupa semua masa lalunya ini tinggal bersama Pain dan Konan sejak berumur enam tahun, tak heran kalau ia menganggap mereka berdua orangtuanya. Keras kepala, kadang sok tahu dan bertindak semaunya sendiri (mirip sapa ya..?). Rambut merah tua nyaris hitam, mata biru (kombinasi yang aneh).**

**Likes : cuaca hangat, teh hitam panas.**

**Dislikes : rain, ice, apapun yang bisa bikin orang gemetar kedinginan. Sama tugas dari Pain yang gagal dilaksanakan. **

**Time : Naruto Shippuuden.**

**Chapter 6 : flashbacks and the Sands of Time**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Anak laki-laki itu terus mengamati anak perempuan sedih yang duduk sendiri di ayunan. Ia terus menggesek pasir dengan kakinya, tampak kesal dan benci sekali. Selama beberapa saat si anak laki-laki nampak lupa pada tugasnya, sibuk mengawasi anak yang masih berayun jemu di ayunan. Akhirnya ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menghampiri si anak perempuan, yang mengacuhkannya._

"_Oi," panggilnya, "namamu Namikaze Ariana kan?"_

_Si anak perempuan mendongak menatapnya. Matanya agak sembab "Ya. Siapa kau?"_

_Bukannya menjawab, anak laki-laki itu malah menunjuk ke pasir di bawah ayunan. "Sedari tadi kau menulis namamu di pasir lalu menendanginya. Apa kau begitu benci dengan namamu?"_

"_Jangan tanya aku. Itu bukan urusanmu, dasar penguntit. Pergi sana."_

_Anak lelaki itu diam, tak bergerak sama sekali di tempatnya. "Aku takkan mencarimu kalau aku tak punya keperluan, tahu."_

"_Jadi," kata Ariana sengit, "apa maumu?"_

"_Cuma mau bilang, mulai minggu depan kita akan pindah kelas ke kelas akhir."_

"_Kelas akhir?" alis Ariana berkerut, "itu kan kelas yang akan lulus dari Akademi tahun ini!! Dan kita baru menjadi murid Akademi selama beberapa bulan. Kau bercanda ya?"_

"_Tidak. Orangtuamu juga pasti sudah dikirimi surat pemberitahuan. Itu saja." Ia melangkah pergi, "omong-omong, memangnya kenapa dengan nama Namikaze?"_

"_Aku benci," bisik Ariana lirih, "semua yang kulakukan... semua bilang aku bisa ini dan itu karena aku anak Hokage! Tak ada yang mau mengakuiku sebagai diriku sendiri."_

"_Kukira cuma aku satu-satunya orang yang merasa begitu. Ternyata kau juga."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau tak lihat simbol di punggungku ini? Semua yang melihat hal-hal hebat yang kulakukan akan mengatakan ini : 'ternyata dia seorang Uchiha! Pantas saja...'"_

"_Pasti... menyebalkan sekali. Terutama dengan simbol itu terus menempel di punggungmu. Siapa namamu?"_

"_Itachi. Panggil saja aku begitu."_

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

Sesaat ia merasakan dirinya mengapung dalam ketiadaan tak terbatas. Gelap gulita. Kemudian seleret cahaya menyambut dirinya, membawanya ke memori bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"_Niisan... untuk apa niisan jadi kuat?"_

_Siang yang membara tak menghalangi kakak-beradik itu untuk terus berada di tengah lapangan latihan. Si kakak yang masih melempar sejumlah kunai, tiba-tiba berhenti mendengar pertanyaan adiknya._

"_Untuk apa aku jadi kuat..." kata kakaknya lambat-lambat, "Sasuke, kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?"_

"_Tentu saja untuk melindungi semua orang!" seru Sasuke, "apalagi kalau bukan itu? Iya kan?"_

_Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum, "bukan hanya itu. Ada hal-hal lain yang membuatmu ingin jadi lebih kuat. Misalnya saja, janji."_

"_Janji? Mengapa janji bisa membuatmu jadi lebih kuat?"_

"_Aku dan sahabatku saling berjanji, bahwa kami akan jadi lebih kuat dan membuat semua orang melihat kami sebagai diri kami sendiri. Itulah yang membuatku ingin lebih kuat."_

"_Hee..."_

"_Sayangnya," bahu Itachi agak turun, "aku tak pernah melihat sahabatku itu lagi sejak insiden Kyuubi enam tahun yang lalu. Mungkin ia sudah meninggal..."_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Eh? Kukira kau takkan bangun lagi..."_

"_Kenapa kau ada di kepalaku?"_

"_Ha? Kenapa aku ada di dalam kepalamu?"_

"_Apa kau tak tahu soal privasi??"_

"_Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi kami punya pengecualian penuh bagi kalian, para shinobi..."_

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ini shinobi?"_

"_..."_

"_Kau menyebalkan. Cepat keluar dari kepalaku!!"_

Ada keributan di dekatnya. Kedengarannya beberapa orang sedang berdebat sengit. Kabut masih mengapung di udara. Sasuke mengerjapkan mata dan mencoba bangun, namun tubuhnya terasa amat lemah. Ia tersedak oleh sesuatu yang memenuhi mulutnya. Cairan hitam kental yang aneh. Sasuke memuntahkannya. Suaranya menghentikan debat di dekatnya.

"Sasuke!!" dua suara yang berbeda berteriak bersamaan.

"Nii... san?"

"Astaga, dia masih memanggilmu _niisan._" Kata wanita berambut merah gelap di sebelah Itachi dengan sinis, "kau tak apa-apa Sasuke? Kami kira kau takkan bangun lagi..."

Sejenak Itachi mengusap sisa muntah di wajah Sasuke, yang menatapnya bingung.

"Syukurlah," Itachi memeluk adiknya, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya kemana perginya semua dendam yang ia simpan bertahun-tahun dan jangan-jangan kakaknya salah makan atau baru saja terkena benturan di kepalanya. Yang terakhir mungkin benar, tambahnya dalam hati setelah dilihatnya Itachi terbalut total dengan perban.

Wanita itu hanya menatap tanah dengan sedih sampai Itachi melepas pelukannya dan Sasuke bertanya, "neesan siapa?"

"Namaku Shigure. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Sasuke."

"_Namikaze Ariana," _kata Itachi dalam hati.

_Badai membutakan matanya, seolah ikut menghalangi usahanya untuk menembus pertempuran. Kakinya sakit sekali, sepertinya ada kunai yang menggoresnya berkali-kali. Buntalan di pelukannya bergerak-gerak liar, tak peduli pada usaha anak itu untuk menjaganya tetap stabil. Anak itu mengertakkan giginya, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah terus berlari._

_Gerbang desa Konoha telah dilewatinya. Ia tahu orang-orang mulai mengejarnya. Dengan cepat ia melempar bom kertas ke belakang punggungnya._

_Jauh di depan sana, dua makhluk raksasa saling berhadapan dalam diam. Satunya adalah bijuu tertua, Kyuubi berwujud rubah. Dan satunya lagi kodok raksasa berwarna merah tua, dengan seorang pria berambut kuning di atasnya. Ariana berlari mendekatinya, lalu berteriak, "Otousan!!"_

_Pria itu langsung turun dari punggung Gamabunta, kodok itu, "Ariana!! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dimana Okaa--"_

_Sebelum Minato selesai bicara, Ariana telah memeluknya dan menangis._

"_Okaasan... okaasan..." isaknya, "hanya minta aku membawa dia ke otousan..."_

_Minato mengambil putranya dari pelukan Ariana. Ia bergumam, "...Naruto..."_

"_Ng?"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto... nama untuknya."_

"_Kenapa... Uzumaki...?"_

"_Suatu hari nanti ia akan dianggap sebagai pahlawan desa ini. Kuharap tak ada orang yang menganggapnya pahlawan hanya karena ia putra Hokage, namun sebagai dirinya sendiri," Minato menatap Ariana, "dan kau..." Minato memeluk putrinya, memberinya hitai-ate kesayangan sang Hokage._

"_Pergilah sejauh mungkin. Hati-hati."_

_Sejenak Ariana tak ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, namun ayahnya hanya mendorong punggungnya, menyuruhnya segera pergi. Anak itu berlari sejauh mungkin, sampai cahaya putih yang mengiringi ledakan membutakan matanya._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_(Konohagakure)_

**NAMAKUJI TSUNADE, HARUNO SAKURA, UZUMAKI NARUTO, TEMARI, KANKUROU and GAARA**

"Terima kasih," kata Gaara, "telah membalas undangan kami. Kage yang lain menolaknya."

"Sama-sama," jawab Tsunade, "tapi, bukankah seharusnya kami yang datang ke Suna?"

Ruang rapat itu hanya diisi enam orang, terlalu sepi dibandingkan kapasitasnya yang mampu memuat puluhan orang. Keenamnya mengisi kursi di sisi meja yang berhadapan. Di luar, keadaan seolah melukiskan isi hati mereka : angin kencang menyebarkan daun-daun kering ke penjuru Konoha.

"Terlalu riskan, Hokage-san. Terutama karena kami telah kehilangan begitu banyak shinobi, akan sangat berbahaya jika saat kita sedang rapat tiba-tiba mereka datang menyerang kita, kan?"

"Ya, untuk alasan yang sama juga aku hanya bisa menempatkan dua chuunin di ruangan ini." Tsunade menatap Naruto dan Sakura di kedua sisinya. "Kalau begitu... kenapa kita tidak segera memulai rapat ini?"

"Baiklah..." Gaara merilekskan diri dikursinya, "pertama, aku membawa laporan dari mata-mata kami. Akatsuki telah hancur--"

"NANIIII!!"

"Naruto, jaga sopan santunmu." kata Sakura mencela, namun wajahnya tampak tegang.

Gaara melanjutkan seolah tak ada interupsi, "satu persatu anggota mereka dibunuh. Dan yang tersisa bergerak menuju Konoha."

"Siapa... siapa yang tersisa...?" tanya Tsunade, ekspresinya seolah terjepit diantara senang dan cemas.

"Tiga orang atau kurang, mata-mata kami tak menjelaskan lebih lanjut di sini," Gaara menutup laporannya, "nah, sekarang ke tujuan utama kami kemari. Temari-nee, keluarkan itu."

Temari meletakkan bungkusan kain kumal di atas meja dan membukanya. Tampak sebuah jam pasir mungil yang sudah tua sekali dan agak berdebu. Anehnya, aliran pasirnya berhenti di tengah-tengah tabung kacanya.

Mata sang Hokage melebar, "inikah... yang menjadi legenda di dunia shinobi...?"

"Jika Konoha berdiri berkat jurus Hokage pertama, maka inilah yang membuat Suna ada. Sands of Time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gomen... gomen karena ni capter pendek banget, habis, kalau dilanjutin lagi jadinya kepanjangan, soalnya abis ini gak bisa dimuat setengah-setengah. Ntar pada penasaran lagi.**

**ingat-ingatlah selalu untuk membalas review…..**

**ENDINGNYAAAAAA!! Plis ada yang kasih saran… soalnya saia bingung mao ending yang mana… bias-bisa saia bikin dua versi ending nih…**


	7. Chapter 7

Ayayaaa

**Ayayaaa!! Gomen banget! Maaf kalo lama beud di updetnyaaa!! Habisss, banyak beud kerjaan, jaddi gag sempet-sempet ngapdet panpik, hhu...TT**

**Akhirnya saia sudah menarik keputusan kalao ENDINGNYA BAKAL DIBIKIN DUA VERSEH! Jadi entah di capter berapa saia bakal kasih tau buat loncat ke capter ending yang anda suka: sad or happy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of Shinobi World**

**Disclaimer : jika Naruto punya saia, pasti Naruto gak bakal tinggal di Konoha, melainkan di desa ninja legendaris penghasil shinobi-shinobi kelas satu, Bekasigakure...**

**OC : Shigure (unknown family name ).**

**Age : about 19 (Naruto Shippuuden)**

**Abilities : yang utamanya ngubah tubuhnya jadi api sebagai efek dari pemakan buah iblis mera-mera, otomatis dia gak bisa berenang (kanazuchi). Sama jutsu-jutsu biasa..**

**Description : kunoichi yang lupa semua masa lalunya ini tinggal bersama Pain dan Konan sejak berumur enam tahun, tak heran kalau ia menganggap mereka berdua orangtuanya. Keras kepala, kadang sok tahu dan bertindak semaunya sendiri (mirip sapa ya..?). Rambut merah tua nyaris hitam, mata biru (kombinasi yang aneh).**

**Likes : cuaca hangat, teh hitam panas.**

**Dislikes : rain, ice, apapun yang bisa bikin orang gemetar kedinginan. Sama tugas dari Pain yang gagal dilaksanakan. **

**Time : Naruto Shippuuden.**

**Chapter 7**** : ...painting pain will hurt my heart...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

Semua ini terasa begitu aneh. Ya, aneh.

Kemana perginya dendam yang dipupuknya selama bertahun-tahun?

Kemana perginya rasa ingin membunuh yang menunggu untuk diluapkan?

Sasuke menatap air sungai yang terlalu jernih sehingga terasa agak janggal. Menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh seolah karena air sungai itulah dendam yang disimpannya menghilang.

Selesai membasuh wajahnya, Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia belum ingin kembali ke tempatnya tidur tadi, karena dua orang di sana sedang bertengkar hebat dan ia tak ingin ikut campur.

"...astaga, aku cuma tanya kau lihat Zetsu-san sedang apa waktu itu. Aria--"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!! Itu nama siapa sih?? Dan berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku hanya melihatnya duduk di bawah pohon! Itu saja!!"

"Tak perlu marah begi--"

"Aku nggak marah!! Nggak akan! Terutama kalau kau berhenti mengungkit soal salah siapa mereka semua mati!"

"Oke! Aku takkan pernah ngomong apa-apa lagi soal mereka!" nada suara Itachi ikut meninggi, "tapi sekarang aku mau tahu sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih!!"

"Aku? Kenapa? Aku ini normal, tahu!"

"Kau yang kukenal sejak dulu itu nggak emosian, tahu!"

"Apa? Aku yang kaukenal? Maaf saja, tapi rasanya aku tak pernah mengenalmu."

"Aku masih ingat..."

Sepertinya pertengkaran mereka mulai berganti topik, pikir Sasuke. Biasanya mereka meributkan soal Zetsu. Lima hari lalu mereka menemukannya hangus jadi arang. Mereka telah menghanyutkan apa yang tersisa darinya di air terjun yang mereka temui dalam perjalanan yang tak tentu arah.

"Aku... " suara Shigure terdengar sayup-sayup, lalu hilang.

Sunyi. Berarti keduanya sudah memisah untuk mendinginkan kepala masing-masing. Sasuke berjalan gontai ke tempat kakaknya. Di sana hanya ada Itachi yang mencengkeram kepalanya, mungkin untuk meredakan emosi. Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa lukanya terus berdenyut, sudah waktunya untuk mengganti perban, namun karena Shigure yang biasa melakukannya masih mendinginkan kepala, berarti Sasuke yang harus melakukannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melakukan ini, tak heran warna di wajahnya memudar dengan cepat. Ia buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Shigure kembali beberapa menit setelah perban Itachi selesai diganti. Ia terlihat pucat dan agak mengerikan, tampaknya ia baru saja mengamuk. Kelihatannya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun sepertinya keberadaan Sasuke disitu agak menyulitkannya berbicara. Maka, untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari, ia meninggalkan mereka berdua saja, sambil berharap agar mereka tak mulai bertengkar lagi sekaligus untuk menenangkan perutnya yang mulai bergolak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**UCHIHA ITACHI and SHIGURE**

"Gomen soal yang tadi, Itachi-san. Aku... maaf tadi... teriak-teriak... marah-marah..." Shigure bergumam lirih.

"Tak apa," Itachi bergumam tak jelas, ia sedang sibuk menyeka darah yang merembes dari balik hitai-atenya. Jelas sekali perban itu tak dipasang dengan benar.

Shigure bangkit mendekatinya, "sini, kubuka dulu perbannya."

Pertama, gadis itu melepas hitai-ate Itachi. Ia menggigit bibir saat membuka perbannya. Dan saat ia memakaikan lagi hitai-ate Itachi, Shigure menangis.

Namun air matanya sehitam tinta. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dari pandangan Itachi (yang menggunakan chakra sebagai mata sejak insiden itu), hanya saja tangan Itachi lebih cepat dari tangannya.

"_Jangan! Jangan!"_

"_Pergi!! Pergi dari tubuhku!!"_

"_Tidaaak!!"_

"_Siapa... siapa kau!!_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!!"_

"_Yamenasaaaaaiiiiiii!!"_

Shigure mundur mendadak. Tangan Itachi berhenti di udara.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin, "apa kau orang yang sama dengan yang membunuh Zetsu kemarin?"

"Tahu juga kau," kata Shigure dengan suara yang tak seperti dirinya, "kupikir aku telah memberi cukup banyak obat tidur di minuman kalian."

"Jadi Kisame dan Konan-san juga...?"

"Tidak," potongnya, "itu bangsaku yang melakukannya. Mereka kutugaskan untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya--" jarinya menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri "--dan sekarang tinggal dua orang yang menunggu untuk dibereskan!! Seharusnya kalian semua sudah mati terbakar kemarin, tapi wanita dengan rambut biru itu mengetahui rencana kami dan berusaha menghadang kami! Bah, apa dia tak tahu kalau shinobi sepertinya takkan pernah bisa menghalangi kami??" kemudian ia tertawa mengerikan.

"Dan sekarang," ia mengacungkan tangannya yang berapi ke Itachi, "aku akan memberinya pemandangan yang tak mungkin bisa dilupakannya, kematianmu di tangan gadis ini!! Aku telah melihat cukup banyak untuk tahu apa yang bisa 'membangkitkanku' lebih kuat. Aku hanya perlu melakukan semuanya, ia cukup berdiri untuk menyaksikan segalanya."

Sementara wanita di depannya terkikik geli, otak Itachi terasa berdesing dalam tengkoraknya. _Makhluk apa yang telah merasukinya sampai ia bisa berbicara aneh begini?? Jangan-jangan..._

"Apa kau... ditanamkan dalam tubuhnya dan mengambil alih kendali atas tubuh Shigure?"

"Hei, pintar juga kau shinobi... aku tidak ditanamkan. Ia sendiri yang menanamkanku pada tubuhnya. Dengan begitu aku bisa menyerap jiwanya dan memakan seluruh isi hatinya untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Ia gadis yang kuat, kekuatannya sangat kami butuhkan dalam rencana kami. Yang membunuh si flytrap itu, memang aku," ia tertawa lagi, "aaah... aku senang mendengar jeritannya di dalam api. Menyenangkan sekali. Kau tahu mengapa ia satu-satunya yang tidak terluka sedikit pun padahal ia juga sempat terperangkap di dalam api itu? Itu karena aku telah mengalir dalam darahnya. Api yang dibuat bangsaku hanya untuk membunuh para shinobi. Menurut standar kalian, gadis ini bukan shinobi, kan? Ia tak lulus akademi--"

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu??" Itachi memotong.

"Dari hatinya. Rupanya ia sering bermimpi tentang masa lalunya, yang sebenarnya masih diingatnya, namun satu kejadian membuat memori itu hilang. Aku tak perlu pertimbangan untuk tahu bahwa itu adalah masa lalunya. Dan tak seorang pun membantunya untuk menemukan ingatannya yang hilang," ia menyeringai, "hal itu membantuku tumbuh lebih kuat di dalam dirinya. Perasaan kesal, marah dan benci yang dipendamnya bisa menjadi makananku. Semakin ia membenci, semakin ia mendendam, aku semakin kuat."

"Aku tak pernah tahu... siapa yang dibencinya...?"

"Semuanya. Semua yang menyembunyikan masa lalunya. Rupanya ia tahu kalau kau sempat mengenalnya dulu. Akan kubantu ia menumpahkan kebenciannya..."

Itachi melompat mundur tepat pada waktunya sebelum cambuk api melilit dirinya.

"_**HELIOS!!"**_

Seolah-olah matahari memanggil kembarannya dari neraka. Matahari merah membara menggantung di atas mereka. Shigure mengangkat tangannya, air mata hitam meleleh di pipinya, tapi seringai kejam itu masih ada.

"_**METEORA!"**_

Matahari merah itu menghantam tanah dengan ayunan tangan Shigure. Angin panas menyebar ke ratusan meter di sekitarnya. Dalam waktu tiga detik, tempat itu sudah berwarna merah membara. Itachi tak terlihat di manapun.

Pandangan Shigure terhalang oleh perisai besar belitan ular raksasa. Api itu hanya menghanguskan sebagian sisiknya.

"Apa-apaan..." Shigure mendesis, "jangan ikut campur kecuali kau mau mati..."

Ular itu menggulung diri di belakang Itachi, yang sebagian pakaiannya hangus.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, tahu..." balas Sasuke, "kenapa tiba-tiba menyerang nii-san...?"

"Membalaskan dendamnya."

"SASUKE, JANGAN!!"

"**CHIDORI!!" **raung Sasuke, "jangan sentuh nii-san!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(A week later, Konohagakure)_

**HARUNO SAKURA**

Gadis itu masih menatap gulungan mini di telapak tangannya. Sakura sama sekali tak ingat kapan ia memperolehnya. Gulungan itu ditemukannya saat ia sedang membersihkan kamarnya, terletak di bawah bantalnya. Menggunakan jarum sebagai alat bantu, Sakura membuka kertasnya dengan hati-hati. Gulungan itu terbuka sepanjang beberapa senti, bertuliskan sederet kalimat mungil. Ia meraih kaca pembesar dan membaca:

_Yang datang dan pergi sebelum shinobi_

Apa yang datang dan pergi sebelum shinobi? Sakura tak tahu itu. Sejarah dunia shinobi yang dibacanya tak pernah membahas tentang hal itu. Ia menyimpan gulungannya, mematikan lampu dan bersiap tidur dengan berpikir untuk bertanya kepada Tsunade besok, ketika beberapa hal terjadi dengan cepat.

Di luar jendelanya beberapa orang berlari terburu-buru menuju gerbang. Lalu ada suara orang berteriak-teriak kaget. Seruan-seruan lain menyusul, membangunkan Konoha yang nyaris terlelap. Pintu-pintu rumah menjeblak terbuka dimana-mana. Sakura, yang kesal karena waktu tidurnya terganggu, mau tak mau keluar juga, masih memakai piamanya, dari jendela.

"Semuanya, pulanglah!! Biar kami yang akan mengurusnya. Oh, Sakura! Kau datang di saat yang tepat! Sakura, Hokage-sama... dia di sini."

Hyuuga Hinata masih menyuruh orang-orang pulang saat Sakura mendekati sekelompok orang di hadapan Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Jangan katakan apa-apa pada orang lain!! Lupakan hal ini, Hokage-sama yang akan mengurus segalanya..." Hinata terus berseru pada kerumunan.

Sakura membantu Hinata sampai tinggal mereka, Tsunade, Shizune dan Shikamaru, yang bertugas menjaga gerbang malam itu, sendirian.

"Sensei, ada apa? Apa yang..."

"Konbanwa, Sakura. Apa kami mengganggu kedamaian Konoha di malam hari?"

Dalam temaram cahaya lentera yang dibawa Shikamaru, Sakura bisa melihat tiga orang di sana. Sasuke; dengan ekspresi agak tegang, Itachi; perban melilit seluruh tubuhnya namun dari gerak-geriknya jelas sekali ia tampak sedih. Satu lagi adalah seorang wanita, rambut merah gelapnya terjurai ke depan, menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya terikat oleh tali chakra Sasuke. Ia hanya duduk tak bergerak di tanah, membisu.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menekap mulutnya, "dan..."

Sasuke tersenyum samar pada Sakura, kemudian meneruskan pembicaraan dengan Shikamaru, "bisakah kami mendapatkan satu ruang untuk istirahat? Kami... kami lelah sekali."

Shikamaru tampak bingung dengan kepulangan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba, "sayangnya itu bukan kewenanganku. Aku harus segera kembali ke posku, maaf. Konbanwa."

"Kalian bisa memakai rumah lama kalian," kata Tsunade, sama sekali tak tampak terkejut, "Sakura dan Shizune akan menemani kalian. Nanti aku ke sana setelah membubarkan kerumunan ini. Ayo, Hinata."

"Baik, Tsunade-sama!" kata Sakura dan Shizune.

"Tidak. Biarkan Shigure yang menangani luka-lukaku. Kalian bisa... tidak enak melihatnya."

Shizune menghentikan usahanya mengganti perban Itachi. Ia dan Sakura meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar bersama Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari sana.

"Aku tak pernah tahan," katanya dengan tangan menutup mulut, "melihat luka-luka nii-san... hii..." Sasuke bergidik.

"Aku tak mengerti..." kata Sakura lirih, "sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja kalian berdua pulang ke Konoha dalam keadaan begini! Jelaskan!"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan 'Shinobi Slayer'?" kata Shizune.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah, "tepat. Aku sendiri sudah nyaris mati berbulan-bulan lalu karena mereka, kalau saja nii-san dan Shigure-san tidak menolongku. Tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa dari Akatsuki."

"Jadi... jadi berita itu benar? Yang lainnya..." seru Sakura. Membayangkan organisasi yang sangat ditakuti itu hancur rasanya nyaris mustahil terjadi.

"Apa Shinobi Slayer menghancurkan mereka? Begitu yang dikatakan Kazekage kemarin di rapat." tanya Shizune.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu detilnya," Itachi masuk, "aku yakin, Hokage-sama dan Hyuuga Hinata juga ingin tahu. Sasuke, istirahatlah."

Di belakangnya Tsunade dan Hinata mengikuti, semua berwajah tegang dan ingin tahu. Sasuke keluar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di kamar, Shigure telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kimono. Ia mengikat rambutnya ke belakang, menyisakan beberapa helai di sekitar pipinya. Dibiarkannya hitai-ate Konoha menggantung di lehernya. Wanita itu menghela napas.

_Akhirnya, Konoha. Tempat kebenaran akan keluar dari lubang persembunyiannya._

Kelebatan wajah-wajah anggota Akatsuki yang telah pergi mendadak muncul, membasahi matanya dengan tinta hitam.

_Pain-san... Konan-san... Zetsu... Kisame..._

Shigure menghapus air matanya, membuka tirai jendela. Matahari telah terbit setengah jam yang lalu. Sinarnya memandikan ruang tidur yang cukup luas dan dua gadis yang masih terlelap: Sakura dan Hinata. Keduanya menginap di sini semalam atas perintah Tsunade, untuk menjaga ketiganya dari orang-orang yang ingin tahu.

"Sakura..." mendadak Hinata bangun, "sudah pagi..."

"Emm..." Sakura menggeliat, menyipitkan mata, "ohayo Hinata, Shigure-san."

Shigure membalas sapanya hanya dengan anggukan kecil. "Bisa minta tolong sesuatu?"

"Ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ada yang tahu dimana toko bahan makanan di dekat sini? Aku lapar."

Ketiga gadis itu meninggalkan komplek tempat tinggal Uchiha tak lama kemudian. Mereka menuju pasar yang letaknya tak jauh dari pusat Konoha. Shigure meninggalkan hitai-atenya, setelah diberitahu bahwa ia akan keluar sebagai sepupu jauh Hokage, dengan nama Kisara. Sementara mereka berbelanja, Sakura mengawasi sekelilingnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Hinata memandu Shigure berkeliling. Akhirnya, setelah berbelanja macam-macam, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di Ichiraku Ramen.

"Jangan lama-lama," Shigure bergumam saat mereka memesan ramen, "aku tak ingin mereka berdua kelaparan di rumah."

"Tenang saja, Kisara-san... paman! Minta dua dibungkus ya!" kata Hinata menenangkan, meminta tambahan untuk Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Paman! Hari ini aku mau Negi Ramen-nya dua!" seru sebuah suara yang akrab bagi Sakura.

"Naruto! Konohamaru!"

"Naruto-kun..." wajah Hinata memerah, buru-buru ia menunduk.

Naruto dan Konohamaru tak berkata apa-apa. Keduanya menatap Shigure, terpana. Shigure sendiri tak tahu; ia sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata yang tersedak begitu Naruto masuk dan bertatap muka dengannya.

"Astaga, kalian berdua," kata Sakura mencela, "hentikan. Itu tidak sopan."

"Hei," kata Konohamaru pada Sakura, "siapa kakak ini?"

Sakura mengangkat alis atas ketidaksopanan mereka, "Kisara-nee adalah sepupu Hokage-sama. Jadi, jaga sopan santunmu."

"Tiga ramen spesial siaaaap!!" Ayame si gadis iklan meletakkan tiga mangkuk di hadapan para gadis. Pada saat itu, Shigure menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan Konohamaru.

"Ah, Sakura... mereka temanmu ya?" lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia memperkenalkan diri, "Kisara, sepupu Hokage. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Temui kami besok siang di kantor Hokage." Sakura berbisik pada Naruto sebelum kembali ke rumah.

Shigure melambai kepada Naruto dan Konohamaru, masih memegangi Hinata yang pucat pasi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lama sekali..." rintih Sasuke, "aku lapar sekali."

"Kami bawa ramen spesial dari Ichiraku--"

"Apa?? Ramen? Mana, mana??"

Sasuke menyambar kantong dari Hinata dan nyaris memakan habis semua isinya kalau Sakura tidak sempat mencegahnya.

"Buat kakakmu, tahu." katanya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Next day)_

BUAKKHH...!!

Sakura melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Shigure. Cengkeramannya di leher Hinata terlepas, ia jatuh menghantam tatami ruang makan.

Saat itu masih pagi, kedua Uchiha sudah pergi berjalan-jalan. Nanti siang mereka berencana pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk mengecek kondisi Shigure yang semakin aneh, contohnya pagi ini ia berusaha mencekik Hinata yang masih tertidur.

"Shigure-san!!" teriak Sakura, "kenapa tiba-tiba...!"

Hinata memijat-mijat lehernya. Bekas cengkeramannya tampak jelas di sana. "Sakura, aku tak apa-apa..."

Shigure tak bergerak, matanya terpancang pada langit-langit. "Gomen," katanya lirih, "aku... kurasa aku tak sadar melakukannya. Gomen ne, Hinata-san..."

"Kau bisa saja membunuhnya!!" Sakura meraung, menunjuk Hinata yang masih pucat.

"Sakura, Shigure-san tak sengaja melakukannya..."

"Kau bisa mati tadi kalau aku tak melihatnya, Hinata!!"

"Demo—"

"Ia mungkin saja membunuh kita semua saat sedang terlelap!! Kita tak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya kan!?"

Shigure duduk di tatami, "Hinata—"

"DIAM!! Jangan bergerak lebih dekat lagi at—!!"

"Sakura? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini malah teriak-teriak?"

Sasuke dan Itachi kembali bersama Naruto yang berkata, "si tua Tsunade memintaku menjemput kalian karena kalian tak kunjung datang... Sakura, kenapa teriak-teriak?"

"Dia..." Sakura menunjuk Shigure, napasnya memburu seolah baru saja maraton. "Ia baru saja mencoba membunuh Hinata..."

"Lagi, Shigure?" kata Itachi tenang, "mungkin Hokage-sama tahu jawabannya."

"Jangan kaget, Sakura..." Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura untuk menenangkannya, "ia sudah mencoba membunuh kami kira-kira sepuluh kali. Tak apa-apa."

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. Di pintu, Naruto tampak bingung.

"Siapa Shigure?" tanyanya polos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade langsung mengajak Shigure berbicara berdua dengannya di ruang terpisah saat mereka tiba di kantor. Ia menyuruh Shigure berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Rileks, Shigure-san." Tsunade memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Shigure, "tarik napas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan... bagus, seperti itu. Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan kosongkan pikiranmu."

Shigure tak perlu berusaha menghentikan pikiran-pikirannya yang berseliweran di otaknya. Sudah lama sekali ada pikiran lain di kepalanya, selalu mendesak keluar di saat pikirannya hampir kosong.

Menit berikutnya, Tsunade mengobati luka memar di lengan Shigure.

"Apa... apa yang terjadi barusan?" tanyanya.

"Barusan kau nyaris membunuhku," kata Tsunade, menunjuk kunai di ujung ruangan, "maaf, tadi aku terpaksa memelintir tanganmu sedikit. Sakit?"

"Um," gumam Shigure tak jelas.

Tsunade menatapnya prihatin. "Jadi... ada saat-saat dimana kau tak bisa mengingat apapun yang kau lakukan?"

"Iya. Aku sudah berusaha membunuh kedua Uchiha berkali-kali, dan pagi ini aku nyaris membunuh Hinata-san. Sepertinya ada yang merasuk di diriku, tapi aku tak tahu itu siapa. Aku tak berani membiarkannya keluar sembarangan, bisa-bisa ia sudah membunuh banyak orang saat aku sadar kemudian." Shigure menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Tsunade-sama pasti sudah dengar segalanya dari Itachi-san, kan?"

Shigure menceritakannya dengan nada seolah ia sedang menceritakan rutinitas hariannya yang membosankan. Tsunade agak kaget, namun hanya diam saja.

"Eh, Tsunade-sama?" celetuknya santai, "bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi?"

PRANG. Tabung-tabung kaca di genggaman sang Hokage meluncur bebas ke lantai. Tsunade membersihkannya dengan cepat, "rasanya seperti kau bangun di pagi hari dan menemukan kalau beberapa bagian tubuhmu tak ada."

"Apa Tsunade-sama pernah mengalaminya? Maksudku, ditinggal orang yang disayangi?"

Orang biasa pasti dengan senang hati menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu daripada menghadapi Godaime yang mulai stres kalau hal itu disinggung-singgung.

"Dua kali. Adikku meninggal dalam misi dan kekasihku gugur waktu perang." jawabnya dingin.

"Oh..." agak lama setelahnya, Shigure menambahkan, "gomen. Waktu... waktu Pain-sama dan Konan-san meninggal, rasanya... rasanya sakit. Disini." Ia menunjuk dadanya, "tapi... entah kenapa beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa lagi merasakan hal-hal begitu..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**capter tuju abis dulu disini, doakan saia biar bisa cepet-cepet apdet next capter ampe tamad!!**

**Reppiunya pelissssssss...**


End file.
